Keeper Of Genesis
by Blood-On-The-Water
Summary: A story of how love can be broken out of hate, she was a spy and he was a deatheater She was his hostage and their love would start a war, Not the average DH story An Original!. enjoy Read and Review. UPDATED CHAPTER 11 UP!UPDATE EVERY WEEK! Revised.
1. The Mission

A.N.: I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger looked into the mirror in the large room that she earned herself at Hamley estate. She looked down upon herself sighing slowly; she wore a black dress made out of silk, a silver necklace around her neck with an H Pendent that rested upon her torso and a large witch hat which was of course the colour of the moment, black, all in all she looked fit to go to a funeral. She touched the hat lightly considering whether or not she should keep it on; it was very big and her thick hair looked bazaar as it poked out from underneath she looked like everything a muggle child would perceive a as a witch; "yea, maybe not," she muttered to herself and took the hat off and threw it on top of the large four poster bed behind her. This left her to the curly bush that still remained on her head that resembling a bird nest; she walked to the vanity chest and pulled out _Mr. SLEEKS's Hair miracles_, taking a hand full of the gel like substance and smoothed it into her hair leaving it soft and wavy; 'just like magic', Satisfied she put the box back in it's place and took out a flip knife and muggle gun, she lifted up her dress and put the knife into the ankle belt and the gun on her thigh belt and walked out the room.

As strange as that last two items may seem, those two weapons were the most important part of Hermione's life and job, and were always on her since the war, you see Hermione had one of the most important and yet dangerous jobs that the ministry could ever offer. She was a spy for the light side and was a key part to the ministry secret service due to her many talents and intelligence in more places than just her magic, although she always seemed like the nice one in Hogwarts especially in her little group of friends Harry and Ron she had always been manipulative and cunning. These traits always seemed to help during her mission; this certain one was simply to inform the ministry on all activities of the deatheaters and the Hamels, the two largest anti-muggle groups left in the wizarding world.

Although Voldermort was slain six years ago and many of his followers ran away or just gave up on the whole thing and joined with the rest of the wizard community pretending that nothing had ever happened where they were concerned, but the terror of pure blood extremists still lived on. Draco Malfoy now controlled the deatheaters and was more of an extremists than his father could ever wish to have been, having murdered his own mother with the help of Voldermort because she had said that she felt sorry for a muggleborn child that they had kidnapped and tortured for the fun of it. He was also sent on a mission to kill the great Dumbledore but couldn't when he was in his sixth year of Hogwarts, so the task was taken on by the treacherous Snape. Hermione got to Snape just before the end of the war and let him know what she thought of him. She smiled at the very thought. In the first few years of the war Hermione was always a pacifist and insisted that not all deatheaters were as bad as they were made out to be, until one day when her house was raided by a small group of them, they killed both of her parents while Hermione remained hidden underneath the bed where they had left her mother dead. Ever since Hermione was never the same, she hated all form of deatheaters and saw to the dementor's kiss of many of which she had no regrets.

Even though Hermione was a muggleborn witch many people in the ministry found it surprising that she still managed to wriggle her way into the inner circle of the Hamels. How She did this was simple, by becoming a mistress to their leader. This is where she hated her job most. The leader of the Hamels, Alex Hamley was a rich, powerful and good looking man, in the looks department Hermione had to give Alex an A. Alex was an extremely attractive young man, who looked very much like the pictures of Tom Riddle that Hermione saw in her past. He had jet black hair bright blue eyes and soft pale skin, Hermione always thought that he looked a bit like a movie star, but the catch was that he had a knack of treating women like dogs and Hermione being a muggleborn was treated a lot worse than Alex Hamley usually treated women. Hermione knew that in the real world she would never have accepted a man to lay a hand on her and that he would be dead or wish he had been by now but she really had no choice she had a job to do. For the sake of upholding the status qou and slightly uneasy truce between the muggle hating society.

Alex Hamel was an intelligent and powerful man but his flaw was how he always strived to become the way his father had been during his time as leader of the Hamels. Every little action he would make he would consult the portrait of his father in his office first (who never really liked Hermione).

"You ready yet!" she heard Alex shouting from downstairs cutting through her thoughts.

"Coming!" Hermione walked down the stairs slowly and rather nervously, Tonight was the night she was dreading, it was a bonding between the two groups, now the Hamels and the deatheaters would become one huge anti-muggle organization with Alex and Malfoy as the leaders. She knew there was no chance that Malfoy would even think of accepting her into their group but she had no choice in the matter if she didn't go she would be jeopardizing the whole mission, her life and the very truce that has lasted for this long after the end of the second wizard war.

When Alex saw her coming down the stairs he shouted out "hurry up!" Hermione upon hearing the hint of anger in his voice walked down quicker and stood next to him looking at the floor, she could hardly look him in the eye she was so frightened about this night. "Look up!" she did "change the colour of your dress"

Hermione answered without thinking "but everyone else will be wearing black I'll look like an outcast." Something that wasn't good if you were a spy is to be noticeable and Hermione being a spy and a muggleborn boot being noticed was the last thing that she needed.

Alex slapped her across the face and his face went slightly red with anger; "don't you dare answer me mudblood! Make it white you my slave and you do as I say!"

'Bastard' she said in her head, but she fell back into her role as the abused and obedient mistress and did as she was told. Alex seeing that she did as she was told grabbed Hermione and kissed her roughly as if it was a reward for doing as she was told making her feel inwardly sick she felt like throwing up that kiss into his mouth. Alex held her hand in a powerful grip and they apperated away.

* * *

Alex and Hermione walked into the main hall where they saw the bonding ball had already begun without them. Hermione looked around the hall in complete awe; the ceiling was completely made out of gold and mirrors with fairies dancing just underneath it to the music made by a band that Hermione had never seen before. Down on the ground hundreds of wizards and witches were dancing and talking to each other and laughing. She had always heard that Malfoy manor was one of the most beautiful houses in Britain and for once the rumors were true. But he looked around sadly sometimes when she went to these balls she wanted to be a full bloodied witch and join in with everybody, but she knew in the end that being who she was always better they were scum, murdering bastards who killed people because of something that isn't their fault She was Hermione Granger, Muggleborn, and Spy, a twenty four year old women who found herself in a room with people who thought she was low and dirty, but she was more privileged than they would ever be.

"Ah! Mr. Hamley has arrived." called a deep voice pulling Hermione out of her thoughts once more. "Welcome." Hermione shivered at the sound of it, it was cold and arrogant and it sparked off unhappy and bitter memories from her times in Hogwarts, she knew exactly who it was;" and what is this he has with him?" a good looking man with silver blonde hair stood in front of them and looked down upon Hermione, "a mudblood?"

The room went silent but Alex being the cool person he always was in public simply answered "A mudblood, yes butte is a very powerful one too, She would be a credit to all of us, a traitor to the blood traitors and mudbloods who can always gain their trust and give us the information that we need." this is what Hermione had thought would happen Malfoy would never accept her as an Anti-muggle fighter, he knew exactly who she was she could feel it he could read her like a book. She could feel her stomach knot inside her at the long silence. If Malfoy did not except her this would resultantly lead to her death and the trigger off the third wizard war. Hermione felt the blood fall down from her face, how many more people would die if that happened? All at her expense.

Malfoy smiled sweetly at them and answered; "welcome Mr. Hamley, Miss Granger I do hope that you have fun while you are here, remember this is a time for celebration, and so please do enjoy yourselves." Hermione gave a huge sigh of relief and was about to head for the bar for a much deserved drink when Malfoy blocked her path and stood in front of her holding out a hand. "A dance Miss Granger?"

'I'd be stupid if I don't except I'd blow my cover, why for god sake,' she reluctantly took Malfoy's hand and he led her to the dance floor. His hands were freezing cold as if he was dead, Malfoy had really changed, he had always been pale but his skin looked like it had never seen daylight in his life, Hermione shivered at his gentle touch, something was wrong about him apart from the fact that he was an evil bastard who killed people like her, there was something deeper, darker she even thought for one second that the man had no heart beat but dismissed it as ridiculous.

Malfoy put his hands around her waist while she put her arms around his neck and they swayed to the music quietly, she could sense it something that unnerved her about him as if there was something inside him dark and evil just waiting to jump out and engulf itself around her, she felt like she wanted to run away, it really frightened her.

After a few minutes he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I know you're a spy." Hermione froze, 'that's it Hermione now your cover's blow. Idiot!' he felt his cold hand go down her waist and down thigh and touch the gun, Hermione looked into his eyes and he had that arrogant smirk on his face, the one that she could never forget, "And do you know what else I know mudblood?" Hermione still didn't move but just stood numb with shock he pulled the gun in and out of its pouch "Your not leaving this house tonight even with your muggle wand."

"It's called a gun." Hermione couldn't help herself.

He narrowed his eyes at her and carried on, "you won't leave this house even with your "gun" and neither is Mr. Hamley." 'Shit it's a trap on the Hamels, shit shit shit shit.' Hermione jumped out of his arms and ran away from him and off the dance floor in search of Alex.

"ALEX!" she called out. She saw him talking to three deatheaters by the cocktail bar and ran over to him dragging him away from his deatheater friends. "We have to get out of here Alex"

Alex pushed her off him roughly, she half expected him to punch her right there in front of everyone but he didn't; "Why?" he asked skeptically, from the alcohol on his breath she could tell he was drunk.

"Malfoy is gonna kill us."

Before Alex could respond Malfoy called out for silence. "I hope that everyone is having a good evening!" there was a low murmur of yes's around the hall and a few cheers from the deatheaters and a random scream of joy from a woman, some looked at Draco other looked evilly at Hermione who chose to ignore them; "but we all know what we are here for." Draco looked at Hermione giving her an evil grin and she knew exactly why, she started to pull out the gun from it pouch taking it off safety. "Well my deatheaters do." The Hamels looked at each other in confusion. "Me and my deatheaters will give you two choices either join amongst our forces or let fate takes it's course, you have only a few seconds to decide... no?" no one out of the Hamels looked like they had made the choice whether they wanted to leave yet but Draco took it as a no; "So be it." In an instant the hall erupted with loud screaming of curses and spells being thrown and bright flashing lights shimmering around the room, the glass of the mirrors shattered and fell like deadly snowflakes upon everyone.

Hermione grabbed Alex's hand and tried to lead him out of the room when she felt Malfoy's cold arms grabbed her firmly around her waist. She let go of Alex's hand trying to beat Malfoy off but he was much too strong for her maybe even a bit too strong. He whispered in Hermione's ear; "Say goodbye to Alex." And pointed his wand towards Alex and shouting "Avada Kedrava" before Alex had even taken out his wand from his pocket he fell to the floor dead.

Hermione looked in shock at Alex's body falling to the ground not quite believing that Malfoy had actually done that. She had to escape or she would end up dead, just like Alex, she had to inform the ministry of what had happened tonight she couldn't fail her mission. Hermione held the gun tightly and pointed it at Malfoy's feet and shot. He instantly let go crying out in agony, he looked up at her and she shot him once in the stomach and ran, it was a shot that she knew would kill him, 'he won't be bothering me again.' As she ran she reached into her pocket for her wand, it was gone, "SHIT!" he must have taken it the bastard, She screamed out as she ran down the hallway in complete frustration, her only escape was by foot or floo powder, but everywhere she turned to there would be a dead end there didn't seem to be a fireplace anywhere either.

She ran up a flight of steps and turned to see Draco Malfoy charging up the steps behind her, she was sure he killed him, she was sure, he had blood on his shirt to prove it, it was impossible. She ran as fast as she could down the hallway but was easily caught by Malfoy who grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. She became horrified by what she saw, Malfoy's fair skin was becoming see-through making his veins look black, his eyes were turning red and his hair was slowly turning jet black. She screamed right into his face, he seemed unaffected.

She pushed hard to get out of his grip but he was becoming frighteningly strong constricting her body making it hard for her to breath. She dropped the gun on the floor her last hope was the knife. He pushed her roughly against the wall and whispered in her ear "don't you dare make a move." She dared, she grabbed the knife from her ankle and stabbed him in the stomach pushing the whole blade in, he screamed out in pain and Hermione grabbed the gun and ran again.

Yet again he miraculously caught up with her again, he grabbed her hair pulling her through the corridor by it and pushed her down the stairs but Hermione quickly shot him again in his legs making him fall with her. As they got to the bottom of the stairs Hermione felt Malfoy grab her waist and when she landed she was on top of Malfoy who had transformed back into his handsome self. He gave a cheeky grin and laughed out; "I usually go on top but this time I'll make an exception. Since you're the special mudblood spy,"

She looked in his face with absolute disgust but knew something happened to Draco these past six years he was no longer human, she shot him three times and stabbed him how can he have possibly survived. He just wasn't human anymore. She pointed her gun at his temple "this one will finish you." She said coldly, the smile fell off of his face and he looked very serious.

"Even if you do kill me what I want to know is what are you going to do next?" she till held the gun to his face, "this house is filled to the teeth with deatheaters, you are going no where Ganger." She added pressure on to the trigger when Malfoy smacked it out of the hands so quick she couldn't even see him move.

Hermione screamed out in frustration as she tried again to get out of his grasp but it only made him laugh harder, she punched, kicked and bit everything she could, but no matter what he did it just wasn't happening.

He stood up binding Hermione's wrists together with a flick of his wand and grabbed her from underneath her arm dragging her up the stairs. He pulled her through the corridor to a room with a four poster bed in it where he pushed her on to it. As Hermione landed on the bed she felt the force around her wrists lift 'I'm going to die I've failed the mission.' With one last hope she jumped at Malfoy but something hard and very solid knocked her back. Malfoy looked on in amusement as Hermione stared at the empty space in front of her. She put out her hand and felt a wall dividing them then felt her side, which were also barred. She hit at them in vain screaming in her frustration, she had never failed anything this was her first time and it hurt her bad.

Malfoy walked close to the barrier and gave Hermione a sly grin. "You'll be staying here for a while Miss Granger." Hermione smacked her hands against the barrier again and watched Malfoy walk out the room in anger. She was just about to say something to annoy the hell out of him but stopped when she noticed two bite marks at the base of his neck.

AN: Tell me what you think. Is it good or bad? Thanks for reading 2nd chapter up soon.


	2. The Hostage

AN: Chapter two please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry potter.

Chapter 2

Although her bed was extremely comfortable Hermione refused to sleep that night, for a start she couldn't, not with a thing like him so close by, for all she knew he could come into the room and feed upon her blood when she was most vulnerable. Malfoy was a vampire and she was his hostage. To Hermione this only meant one thing; 'I'm gonna die someway or another.'

She bashed at the invisible wall once more and sat down on her bed. "What are they going to do to me?" Hermione hugged one of her fat cushions and let a lone tear roll down her face and dissolve into the material; "are they going to torture me, find out things about the ministry? Is Malfoy going to eat what's left of me?" Hermione began to panic, "they can't know anything about the ministry, shit shit shit shit shit." the ministry held a great secret that Hermione and only a very few Aurors knew, they were capturing and taking away the souls of deatheaters left right and centre without trial, sometimes for hate crimes committed during the war over six years ago, she stood up abruptly and began hitting the barrier again thinking that maybe if she kept hitting it the magic of the barrier would become weaker, she knew it was in vain and after ten minutes of her insanely banging on the barrier she gave up, it was no use, she couldn't get out of this situation, not this time, Harry and Ron wouldn't come to her rescue on this occasion, she was very much alone at the mercy of the deatheaters and their vampire leader Draco Malfoy. This was the most dreaded situation that a spy could ever get themselves into 'I'm fucked.'

It had been hours since Malfoy had left her in her invisible prison, she didn't know exactly how long but knew it had been long, she could see the light from the sun coming the through the roof window. 'Maybe he's gone to sleep now;' she thought and semi-prayed 'vampires can't walk around in the light the sun's light kills them. He's got to be asleep.' With the hope that Malfoy would not come and disturb her during daytime she tucked herself underneath the covers and closed her eyes, but as if an answer to her prayer her hopes were shattered, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the corridor ones that belonged to a man and she dearly hoped that it was just a deatheater.

Her heart stopped as she could hear footsteps coming from behind the door and braced herself as the door slowly opened. Malfoy walked in with a plate in his hand with what looked like her breakfast on it and a smile on his face for a strange reason. The smile was what frightened Hermione the most, Malfoy was not a Smiley person, he was the type of person who always had an arrogant smirk tattooed across his face, the smile led Hermione to one conclusion 'the food is poisoned.'

"Good morning Mudblood," She didn't say anything, but she certainly didn't appreciate being addressed to as 'mudblood' but she decided it was best not to reactn not this time anyway. So she just watched him noticing that he kept out the sunlight, she could feel herself begin to shiver with fright and strange anticipation as he came closer to the bed. She stared at him as he levitated the plate pass the wall making it land just in front of Hermione; "Eat up." He said giving Hermione another sweet but dodgy smile. Hermione looked up at him coldly and picked up the plate and threw at Malfoy where it smashed against the wall. "I'm not taking anything from you vampire! It's poisoned I know it is. Do you really think that I am that stupid?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and were slowly turning red; His hair was beginning to go black and skin transparent. "And you always fought against us deatheaters discriminating against mudbloods." As he spoke his three-inch razor sharp fangs came into view. Hermione moved closer to the back of the bed her eyes wide with fright as she saw Malfoy transform from a man to a monster; "I guess that makes you a hypocrite doesn't it mudblood? And I myself have never liked the hypocritical sort."

"Stuck up worthless piece of shyt!" Hermione retorted with all the bravery she had left.

He walked through the invisible wall and moved slowly up to Hermione and stopped when he was at least one inch away from Hermione's face and smiled showing off his huge fangs, they were almost touching her lips which felt no breath come out of his mouth. Hermione tried to push him away but he grabbed both her hands and placed them above her head she could do nothing but stare into his eyes; they were filled with hatred she was going to die she knew it, she stared at his mouth as he opened it up wide and moved his head towards her neck and whispered. "I do hope this hurts you, I'll be seeing you soon mudblood." He looked up at her and smirked; 'bastard', he bent his head and opened his mouth, 'this is what it must feel like to be sentenced to a dementor's kiss' she thought to herself and it didn't feel too good; but before Hermione could feel anything else everything went black and she passed out.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone you Imbecile!" shouted Harry at a trembling Neville Longbottom who stood by the door holding the handle to try and stop himself from falling to the ground and passing out.

"Malfoy took her hostage but killed Alex Hamley and the Hamels" Neville muttered as if frightened for his life clutching the door handle tighter; "well that's what we think, we have no e-evide-"

"FIND SOME THEN!" Harry put his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Let's hope nothing bad has happened to her. Neville call Davis to my office, we have to find a way to get her back to the ministry safe with all the information he collected on the Hamels before the Deatheaters kill her." Neville seeing Harry calmer let go of the door handle in relief and took a deep breath before apperating away to Hogsmeade village to find Davis.

Neville Longbottom had his own story from the war, the orphan child of the great Longbottoms' during the war he was hit almost as bad as Harry was. he had dating a young muggleborn witch from France whom Neville thought that he had found himself very much in love with and were engaged after six months, with her carrying his child.

They like many people on the light side were in hiding as they were part of the leading force against the anti-muggle organizations, but their hiding place had been found with fair ease, not by the deatheaters but by the Hamels who raided their home killing the young witch and burning their possessions and home. Neville had not been there at the time but was out on duty in the ministry where they were preparing for one last march on the deatheaters and Voldermort.

On that day when he had returned home he found his fiancée hung from the door frame with mudblood craved across her stomach dead and to Neville so was he, ever since he turned back into the trembling and afraid Neville Longbottom who had everything taken away from him by muggle haters for the second time in his life.

* * *

Tristan Davis was a godsend to the ministry of magic, brought up in hiding at times in France and Wales, Tristan was one of the strongest wizards around; he was intelligent, strong and was a general in the past war for the light side all by the age of 24.

He came into the picture halfway through the war, his mother was one of the strongest muggleborns ever in History with strength that rivaled some of the greatest wizards of all time, as for Tristan's father, he was one of the most brutal muggle haters in history whose heart was stolen by none other than a muggleborn, but both were murdered at the hands of the deatheaters his own people in the second war. The Davis Family story is as follows:

Tristan's mother, Marie Cardin was brought up in a village not too far from Paris, both her parents thought there was something extremely strange about their child, when she cried things would break around the house one thing with every tear that she dropped, sometimes things would catch on fire when she just stared at them and people she didn't like would start bleeding by just looking at her. Her family had enough and at the same time was frightened of the girl, believing that she was an anti-Christ of some sort and gave her to an orphanage at the age of eleven.

Marie became frightened of herself and tried to keep away from people, when people came near her bad things would happen and she had no power in controlling it. Until one day the biggest woman that she had ever seen in her life came to the orphanage with a man who looked very old and fragile, but had such an air of power she could not describe it. They took her away and opened the door to a brand new life, one of a witch.

The woman, she came to learn was the head mistress of a witch's school named Beauxbatons her name was Madam Maxime and the man was a wizard from England named Dumbledore who was headmaster of Hogwarts School for both witches and wizards in the north.

As for Tristan's father, he came from the opposite side of the spectrum, his family came from a long line of welsh witches and wizards before the time of Hogwarts. They prided themselves for their pure blood and thought all muggleborns were dirt and should all be exterminated, they were of course part of the deatheaters even Tristan's father. In fact he was properly the worst of them all. Leon Davis killed muggles from the age of 14, he was taught that they were the enemy and that their new technology and way of life with their cars and trains was eroding away their culture that Leon was taught to love.

By the time he was 18 around the1980s he lead a mission for Voldermort to France to a French school called Beauxbatons were they were to kill all the muggleborn students in the school, half bloods would be spared and brought to England where Voldermort would decide whether they were to join their army or not, if not well they weren't that lucky.

Meanwhile in Beauxbatons Marie was preparing herself for her last exam, after this she would be working for the French ministry as an auror, and put away those evil bastards for good. In this school, she had never felt happier or safer, she was accepted by most people a part from most of the pureblooded girls who looked down on her and she wasn't afraid to be around people anymore, things still did spontaneously explode when she cried, but that didn't matter anymore because no one thought any different of it. She found her place.

One night she stayed awake in her common room playing around with things that happened to lie around making things fly and turning things into mice until she heard a massive explosion come from down stairs and roar of people shouting and running. She wrapped her robe around her body and shouted; "réveille réveillé. les deatheaters sont ici!" she ran out of the common room with wand in hand to the top of the stairs where the deatheaters in a large group of about a hundred stared up at her from the entrance; "DEGAGE!" she screamed bravely; OU VOUS VAS VOIR LE FORCE DE UN MUDBLOOD!"

The deatheaters stared at each other in confusion when Leon walked to the front of the large group and said; "you are going to have to speak in English my dear a lot of my men here don't speak French." she looked down upon him and pointed her wand at him knowing full well that at least twenty other wands were pointing towards her, he looked on slightly amused.

"Leave now;" she said to Leon, she moved down the stairs, as the girls from her school looked on in shock, horror and admiration. She walked unfazed to the group of deatheater who had come to kill her and her friends; "I want you to leave zis school and go 'ome. You r not welcome 'ere" she had her wand pointed directly at Leon's throat; "I am not a murderer, but I will 'ave to kill you and your men if you do not listen, it iz me or zem."

"MARIE!" called Madame Maxime; "Vein ici!" she turned to the girl next to her;

"Que-ce elle fait? IL vas la tuer." she started to make her way down when Marie shouted.

"Reste la Madame!" her teacher stayed exactly where she was.

The deatheaters laughed at Marie as did Leon, "Do your best," he said smirking arrogantly at her, what could a muggleborn ever do to him and one hundred fully trained murderers?

Marie pulled Leon pushing him onto the stairs and pointed at the men; "Totalus Mortmonte!" the men started to scream, some exploded into flame, some stared to cut into pieces, each had their own way to die, but die they did, Madame Maxime and some of the girls started to scream and run away while Marie's closest friends and Leon stood exactly where they were watching in shock and horror as one small 18 year old French girl was killing almost one hundred death eaters with one spell a spell that none of them had ever heard of. She lifted her wand and the men fell to the ground.

She turned around and looked at Leon her wand pointed at him; "I didn't want to but it was me or zem. Now it iz me or you."

Madame Maxime cut in on that point; "Mes Filles rentre ou tes chambres s'il vous plait. Marie reste ici." the girls went back to their rooms in complete shock, never would they have ever imagined Marie Cardin to be that powerful, Marie watched as her friends looked at her in a new way, in fright, a look that she had received most of her life before she came to the school.

Marie dropped her wand and could feel tear push through her eye lashes, next to her a large mirror smashed sending pieces all over the place, then the windows started to break. Leon meanwhile was left on the floor, this muggleborn had incredible power, more than he had ever seen apart from Dumbledore and Voldermort; she looked up at him and stared him in the eyes. Her eyes were indescribable they were beautiful they were almost red a colour he had never seen before in someone's eyes, she looked amazing standing there with shards of glass flew around behind her, for the first time in Leon's life he saw some good in a muggleborn and this one was exceptional.

He felt Madame Maxime take him from underneath his arm and lift him clean off the ground, his hands were tied together but Leon did not care, he just kept staring at this incredible woman and she stared back at him. Madame Maxime called Marie to follow her as they headed for the dungeons, this man was going to spend the night in a cell, but what Marie never expected was that she would be the one to guard him.

"Marie will make sure zat you will not go anywhere so do not try it sir, for your own sake." she turned to Marie and told her if there was any problem then call her, as for the deatheaters, Madame Maxime promised that she would act as if they didn't come in the first place and clear away the bodies so that even the French ministry would never know about them.

Madame Maxime left, leaving Marie to the man in the prison; "Marie." he said she looked up; "that's your name then?" she nodded; "that's quiet some power that you have got there."

"I don't want it."

"You just killed a hundred men with one spell. That's extraordinary!"

She narrowed her eye; "maybe to a murderer."

"Where did you get the Spell from?" he asked.

Marie looked up; "it was accidental. I was in ze forest and zere was a werewolf and zat was ze first thing zat came to my 'ead. I killed it and 'alf ze trees in ze forest."

Leon walked around in his small cell taking small glances at her every so often and turned back to Marie; "you made that spell?" she nodded; "well you've got to be evil to make a spell designed to kill hundreds of people at one go."

"Who are you?" she said abruptly; "who is you come into Zis School to kill ze innocent! Why are you killing people so young 'ow, old r you?"

"I'm 18 and my name is Leon Davis," he looked slightly ashamed and answered; "you know, I was brought up my whole life to kill people like you, apparently your whole race is killing off mine."

"Stupid zing to say without muggles witches and wizards would 'ave died out by now."

"It was my parents who taught me that, I killed my first muggle at 14 while my parents watched on in pride. I have never felt that killing people was a bad thing but you, I don't think I could ever kill you."

"Why? Because I know 'ow to kill so well?"

"No, because your special and your a very pretty girl you know." Marie narrowed her eyes again; "that's a complement." Marie tried to hide a smile but she couldn't it forced itself across her face; "is that a smile I see?"

She smiled; "I guess it is. I 'ave never been called special to anyone, just strange."

They spoke for the rest of the night about their lives about how Marie had always been seen as a freak by everyone and how Leon had always been forced to be something that he always felt that he didn't want to be but did it to gain the love of his parents. Marie began to really like Leon she felt they had a lot in common, even if she was going to kill him a few hours before, she felt a real connection with him one that she had never felt with anyone else. She knew for a fact that the ministry would collect him soon and kill him or worse give him the Dementor's kiss, and she didn't want him to die.

One of the many problems that Marie seemed to have was that she acted on her every whim and this one was to set Leon free and run away and they did run from the castle together and not too long afterwards fell in love, they lived in hiding for the remainder of the war where they had their son Tristan.

Leon was hunted by the deatheaters for the rest of their lives for being the one who deserted the deatheaters for a muggleborn and Marie for the mudblood who took Leon's heart.

The second wizard war started over 16 year after and yet again Leon and his wife and teenage son Tristan stayed in hiding. But this time they knew full well that the deatheaters were going to come sooner or later and they were going to die, so they sent Tristan to the old family home in Wales making Marie his secret keeper.

Two weeks later as they thought they were murdered and Tristan with the power of both his parents joined Harry Potter against his parent's murderers the deatheaters and Voldermort.

Now their son Tristan was seen as the new Dumbledore and was always the one that everyone went to for advice, a place to stay or just someone to talk to, whether it be a child with no home or a deatheater with a new point of view they were always welcome.

Tristan soon after the war took over as headmaster of the newly reinstated Hogwarts, due the ministry thinking it would best for the children to be protected by a war veteran who was very much like the old Albus Dumbledore, who Tristan respected with all his heart.

* * *

On this day Tristan stood by the window in his office and looked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts watching as Neville Longbottom walked up the path towards the school. Tristan knew that Hermione Granger had gone missing and that Neville was there on Harry's behalf, because Harry didn't know where to start, but then again Tristan was glad that Neville was here he didn't want Harry to do something that he may regret like kill Malfoy for kidnapping Hermione and triggering a third wizard war, which after how long it took to get over the second one was the last thing they all needed.

"Dobby," he called, with a crack and a puff of smoke a small house elf appeared before him wearing a shirt and trousers with nicely polished shoes and a little tie looking very much like a miniature butler.

"What can dobby do for Master Tristan?"

Tristan bent down and said; "there is a man about my age downstairs his name is Neville Longbottom can you bring him up to my office please as quick as possible, I think it's very important," Dobby nodded and with the same puff of smoke disappeared. Tristan looked over at his phoenix and lifted his arm which he flew over to and rested on it; "you're more like Dumbledore than you think, you know." Tristan looked up to see Neville at the other end of his office by the door; "Tristan" he said with a nod.

"Neville," He said with a smile, his phoenix flew off his arm and he motioned for Neville to sit.

"What's he called? The phoenix?" Neville asked as he sat across the desk from Tristan.

" Leon. After my dad." He smiled; "Now tell me what the matter is?"

"Harry wants to see you, he sent me over here to come and get you. Hermione has gone missing after a mission that she had and now we're kind of frightened that she might have been murdered along side the Hamels and Alex Hamley, their bodies were found at the Hamley estate and Hermione's wasn't along side them. Harry thinks she's at Malfoy Manor and wants to go get her but we fear that it will spark off another war, you know Harry almost as well as anyone when he gets angry there is no stopping him."

"I can say this much she is not dead, but I think Harry's problem is his misjudgment of everyone, I believe that Malfoy has killed the Hamels, but I believe that he won't harm Hermione because he cannot." 'Just like mum and dad'

"Will you come to the office because I don't want to be the one to tell Harry that, he will actually rip my head off."

Tristan gave Neville an understanding smile; "course I will."

_

* * *

_

_Hermione could see a bright light in front of her closed eyes and edged her them open. She was somewhere far away from Malfoy manor; maybe even far away from this world she had never seen a place like this before she had never even read about it. She turned to look next to her where Malfoy lay fast a sleep, which confused her even more 'what's he doing here' she thought to herself her heart stopped a little; 'I didn't sleep with him did I?' She sat up and looked in front of her. White. There was nothing anywhere, no sky above her any ground below. 'Strange' she thought, 'I have never heard of a place like this, maybe this is what happens when you sleep with a vampire.' She looked down at the bed, it was chrisom and she wore a nightgown to match; "no, that can't be possible, I wouldn't sleep with Malfoy." _

_She sat with her back away from Malfoy and looked out at the empty space in front of her to see if she could see any outline of something in the distance let her legs hang off the bed and kick slightly, there was absolutely nothing in sight. 'Remarkable;' She bent over slightly and spat to see where it would land but it didn't land it disappeared 'dear god I'm stuck on a bed in the middle of nowhere with the devil slash vampire'. She felt Malfoy move behind her She froze for a second and slowly turned around he was his vampire self again. He smiled showing off his three inch fangs and then without any warning jumped on her ready to bite_.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. She could feel cold sweat all over her body and shivered uncontrollably. She sat up trying to contemplate what had just happened in her dream when the sound of footsteps cut her thoughts like a knife, she grabbed onto a pillow and she braced herself yet again.

The door opened and Malfoy walked in with the strangest look upon his face it was like guilt but at the same time confusion. Hermione let out a bone-chilling scream but he just stared at her obviously unaffected like the day before or was it the day before? She didn't know how long he had been passed out for. He walked through the barrier and bent his head to the side. "I didn't bite you."

Hermione remembered what had happened before she fainted and felt her neck. Nothing. Malfoy looked at her awkwardly "I couldn't." he sat at the edge of the bed making Hermione curl herself into a ball at the back of it like a child talking to a scary adult they had never met before.

Malfoy stared at her for a bit then looked away in confusion. After about a minute he moved closer to Hermione and started to play around with a curl of her hair. In different circumstances Hermione would have hit out at her captive but Malfoy was a vampire; she knew better. 'This is so weird,' she thought to herself, 'he is playing with my hair, don't move, don't say a word.'

He reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. She shivered at his touch "you have no pulse." She put out two fingers to his wrists, She wasn't imagining it while they were dancing; 'this is a weird situation' she thought. 'Too weird, a man who should be dead who dislikes me is stroking my cheek.'

"No. No breath, no soul, well that's what I thought until what just happened." He moved away.

"Is that why you couldn't bite me?"

Malfoy looked at Hermione with sorrow; "Yes but there is more to it," he whispered.

"Like what?" Hermione moved closer to him.

"There are only two reasons a vampire cannot bite someone: one they are related and you aren't or two." He couldn't answer and turned around as if he was ashamed or disgusted. Hermione tried to move closer but he got up so fast that she screamed a bit. "I have to go." Malfoy walked away. Hermione got up and tried to follow him but forgot about the wall and smacked into it hard.

"Come back! What's the second thing?" she screamed, as Malfoy was about to walk out the door. She called; "Draco please come back."

"You're a lowly mudblood always remember that Granger and I hate you and I always will. NEVER EVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME YOU LITTLE WHORING MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione felt so confused at the unprovoked reaction; "Excuse me?"

"You know what I said mudblood!"

"What? Why are you being like that for?" Malfoy spat at her. Amongst her confusion her anger boiled over "I thought you a least has a little bit of heart after that little show of affection there!"

"What you think that I have any affection for a low mudblood like you?"

"No! Your right! You're the murderer you were always destined to be, you can't believe in love or respect!"

"Fuck you Granger."

'piss him off 'mione' "How about we asked you a few questions about your life, How many women have you killed by biting them Malfoy or even through torture, did they beg you to stop, did they cry and pled?"

"Shut up!"

"If you were a real man you would answer my question but you're scared! Of me! And you hate it because even though you're a vampire you finally know how pathetic you are!"

"I swear Granger!"

"What? You gonna bite me! Oh yes you can't even do that can you. I know everything I need to know about you Malfoy! I can read you like a fucking book and you hate that fact I can see it in your face."

"You know what Granger I might not be able to kill you but I can sure as hell kill all those people you love! So if you want to have family and friends that are not six feet under then I advise you to keep the dirty muggle mouth of yours closed." he smirked at her; "Oh I forgot I can't kill your parents can I? They're already dead, and oh yes I was there."

She hit out onto the wall and said. "Fuck You Malfoy! You're nothing but a heartless killer."

"Yes," he laughed out; "I am Granger and I meant it, I will not hesitate to kill the people that you love. That does mean Potter and the ginga."

He got up to leave again and she felt a tears sting her eyes as if she actually cared that he was leaving her; "Malfoy! Come back!" he stopped walking and turned around; "I know your father killed my parents, I watched him do it," she went quiet; "you were standing with them and I remember that you looked like you were going to be sick, you couldn't stand it."

"You weren't there," he muttered.

"I was under the bed and I watched as you were about to throw up;" her tears pushed through her eyelashes and down her cheeks. "Malfoy, you and your family have already taken half my life." Draco turned to leave his forehead crumpled as if upset, "I hate you Malfoy." She muttered and he left.

AN: good bad? Tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!


	3. Draco's Anger

AN: Here it is Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**_Two weeks later_**

A light knock came on the door of Malfoy's office; "come in," he called out putting his quill in the ink bottle, the handle turned and just below it stood a little house elf dressed in a table cloth she bowed and shivering in fright answered with her squeaky house elf voice; "Sir, Mr. Harry Potter is wanting to see you."

"Take him to the drawing room Millie. Tell him I will be there in a second." The house elf apperated away with a crack rather quickly from Malfoy's sight, Malfoy got up from his desk and put the documents that he had been looking through before Millie had knocked the door away into the drawer; "your making a mistake keeping that mudblood alive son, kill her now before it all gets sticky," called out the portrait of Lucius Malfoy, Draco ignored him and walked out the office towards the drawing room where Harry was sitting on the chair with an angry look upon his face staring up at him.

"Where is Hermione!" he shouted abruptly making Draco jump a little.

"Who?" Draco asked playing dumb his talents for lying really weren't that great even being a deatheater...

"Don't fuck around with me Malfoy I know exactly what your games are, where is Hermione?"

Pretending that he only just realized who Harry had been talking about he said; "Oh Miss Granger! Well the last time I saw her she was with Mr. Hamley at a ball I held two weeks ago. But I assure you I haven't seen her since." It was true to some extent he had left her in the same room, the only person she had spoken to was the elf.

"Hamley is dead you know that as well as I do Malfoy and you also know that I am not stupid enough to fall for this game of yours either!" Harry shouted standing up from his chair.

"Yes I heard about Alex. I am very sad indeed that he is dead, as you know we were very close friends, but as for your power hungry whore, I have no idea where she is?"

Harry grabbed the front of Draco's robes in a flash. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A WHORE!"

"That what she was wasn't she? I know all your secrets at the ministry Potter. Miss Granger was spying for the ministry by being Mr. Hamley's mistress and if anyone had killed Mr. Hamley it would have to be her. His treatment of women was quite disgraceful; he must have hurt her really bad, even Granger did something back. I remember her being quite a pushover." He said calmly, he knew Hermione was defiantly not a pushover she had tried to kill him quite a few times in one night; "One more thing Mr. Potter let go of my robes and leave or I will have ministry authorities on you for harassment. I might make it sexual for a little twist of entertainment."

Harry let go of his robes. "You make me sick. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy The next time we'll meet one of us is gonna be in shit and I'll have you in Azkaban for the rest of your life. I promise you." And Harry apperated away.

"That would be a long time." Whispered Draco at the smoke left drifting through the air from his apperation.

**_CRACK_**

Draco turned around to face to Millie who had a deep cut on the side of her face "what happened to your face, did you punish yourself for something?" he asked rolling his eyes at the thought of elf self punishment.

"Its Miss Granger sir she is getting very mad with you sir and she wants to speak with you. She says if Millie comes back without master she would break Millie's scrawny neck."

Draco let out a tiny laugh at the thought of Granger strangling a house elf after she fought so hard in school to save them from slavery, acting disinterested he replied; "Tell her these exact words, fuck you, I can't deal with her and Potter in the same hour."

"But sir I fear she has gone mad." The house elf squeaked in fright touching the cut across her face squeaking in pain; "she hurts me a lot sir, she wants to kill Millie sir!"

Draco sighed looking at what he thought was a pathetic excuse for a servant. "Alright I'll go." He walked quickly out the drawing room and up the staircase that led to Hermione's room. He opened the door slightly and peered inside and almost threw up at the state that Hermione was in.

Hermione was sitting on her bed very still, still in the clothes that she had wore when she had first got there, she was covered with her own vomit, blood trickled from her head and some of the hair lay on her lap where she had obviously pulled it out. Millie was right she had gone mad, Draco ran in with his wand out but nothing could have prepared him to how Hermione reacted.

She stood up and began to bash the wall with all the strength that she had left, "YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT! YOU KEPT ME IN THIS HELL HOLE FOR TWO WEEKS WITH HARDLY NO FOOD, WATER, PEOPLE APART FROM THOSE ANNOYING HOUSE ELVES WHO TRULY ANNOY THE FUCK OUT OF ME! ESPECIALLY THAT ONE" she pointed at Millie who was hiding behind the leg of her master if the state of affairs had been different Draco would have properly laughed at Hermione's reaction; "I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! I SWEAR I'LL-"but before Hermione could finish she threw up all over the floor.

Draco stood there in silenced shock; the elf pulled him out of his trance by pulling at his trouser "Millie!" He screamed not realizing that she was there before. "Go fetch a doctor quick and lead him to my room."

When the house elf disappeared Draco walked through the wall and grabbed Hermione quickly before she could hit out at him. He picked her up and took her out of the room into the room next door, his room. He cleaned the dirt off his shirt and went into his cupboard.

"What do you want from me? You and your family already took away mine, what have I got that you want?" Draco turned and looked at Hermione who was beginning to cry, "Why are you keeping me here with no food, leisure, happiness? I am so dirty it's as if my skin is shedding, Please kill me now. I would rather die than spend anymore time in that room. LET ME GO!" She screamed and then passed out.

Draco ran straight to her side and tapped her on the face; "granger wake up, Come on wake up." Thankfully she was still breathing and pulse going smoothly, but still anxious Draco had to get her looking proper before the doctor got here so it would spark any suspicion on his part.

He picked her up and led her to the En suite bathroom and sat her down on the toilet seat, he put the plug in the bath and let it run while he ran back into the bedroom and grabbed a night dress

He went back to the bathroom and put his hand in the water and added some both products in the bath. He went back to Hermione who was still unconscious and took off her dress and threw it across the bathroom and lifted Hermione up and placed her in the bath. As quick as he possibly could he started to clean her hair with****_Mr. Sleeks Miracle Clean Shampoo_and washed it out. He grabbed a towel from the shelves underneath the sink and pulled the plug he started to dry her hair and then her whole body.

Hermione's eyes began to edge open at the feel on something rubbing her legs dry her opened them to see that it was Malfoy and she was in an empty bath with only her underwear on. "Where are my clothes?" she muttered.

Draco looked up and replied; "I needed to give you a shower before the doctor came I've got a nightdress for you to wear." He grabbed her from underneath her arms and picked her up out of the bath and stood her on the floor where she staggered around a bit; "Do you want me to help you put on your night dress."

She smiled a little bit; "if you don't mind." She grabbed the dress and put it on her arms while Draco pulled her arms through the straps and pulled the dress down, "thank you." She muttered.

He just nodded and picked her up again and carried her back into the bedroom and put her on the bed, "get in." he said.

"When I get back home I'm going to go find myself a man who carries me around everywhere."

"I thought you were with the Weasley."

Hermione smiled; "not anymore." Malfoy's mad a little 'o' and they were both quiet, "Isn't there a reverse curse I remember reading in a book at Hogwarts? What was it called? The name of an angel or god what was the name? It can make you human again." she muttered half to herself.

Draco looked at her reluctantly for a minute and answered; "Balthazar curse." He took a deep breath and started "Do you know about Silas?"

"Not really. Just that the story of Dracula was based on hi-." she threw up on the floor again.

"Sourgifiggy." Said Draco and the mess cleared up, "Well More than five hundred years ago Silas had lead the Romanian army against the enemies of the church. He was famous for his brutal and cruel ways of killing the enemy. As revenge the Church's enemy shot an arrow into Silas home with false news of his death. Even though Silas had not loved his wife he had cared for her, but on the other hand his wife, she had loved him so much and thinking that her husband was dead she threw herself into the river killing herself. When Silas had returned he felt betrayed by god, he desecrated the chapel that was in his home killing everyone in it and made a pact with the devil so that he could live for ever. In 1880 Silas was killed again, this was meant to kill everything created and bitten by but a few had lived. Balthazar an angel from heaven cast a spell on the remaining vampires so we could turn back into the mortal beings we once were." Draco stopped speaking and sat at the vanity table.

Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "How?"

"The more people turned into vampires the more we came to realize that we would spend eternity alone. That's why Balthazar cast the spell. In the devil's deal a vampire could never turn back into a human and we couldn't bite the person that we love to turn them into one of us or they would die and never be able to go to heaven but forever live in purgatory apparently worse than death your not even a ghost. You just live with no one seeing you or hearing, you remain on earth but you can't eat anything and thirst because you can't drink but you cannot die because you are already dead. The spell with Balthazar was that a vampire could only turn back into a human if he or she were to stab they're loved one with a silver dagger through the heart and there would be a place waiting for them in heaven."

"But if you killed the person that you love wouldn't you have to live on earth for the remainder of your life alone?"

Before Draco could answer there was a knock at the door; "Come in!" called Draco

A man with white hair and white robes walked in he reminded Hermione very much of the pictures of the old headmasters in Dumbledore's old office.

"Mr. Malfoy you called?" Hermione smiled at his voice. It was the type of voice that put a small child to sleep. It sounded very much like her Grandfather who had died when she was very little.

"Yes, my girlfriend here has been vomiting quite a bit and I think it's making her hair fall out but she won't tell me anything." he put his arm around her shoulder and held her very tight, "we're meant to be going out tonight but I just don't think that she will be in an fit state to."

'Girlfriend' Hermione glared at Malfoy "ok. Hello Madame."

"Hi" Hermione whispered smiling shyly at the doctor.

"Shy isn't she." the old man said with a chuckle, he opened his bag up and brought out his wand.

Draco chuckled "you haven't seen her lose her temper." Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled sweetly back.

"What's your name then dear?"

"Hermione."

"Lovely name, the wife of Leontes in Shakespeare's A Winter Tale."

"You've read some of Shakespeare's work?" Hermione asked with excitement.

"I have indeed, I do like all that muggle literature especially their take on magic it's fascinating. I take it that you are a muggleborn then Madame with a name like Hermione you have got to be." She nodded; "surprising that is."

"Why?"

"I always thought Mr. Malfoy here hated everything muggle;" he looked though his med kit for a wand while Hermione looked nervously at Draco who looked down upon her with the same nervous look and then back at the doctor who pulled out his wand; "now Open wide." Hermione opened her mouth, and the doctor put his lighted wand inside "a slight redness at the back of the throat. Been vomiting quiet a bit haven't you dear?" He took out his wand and Hermione nodded.

As the doctor went to feel Hermione's forehead he noticed something else; "What happened here?" He lightly touched Hermione's scalp, "Mr. Malfoy do you have an explanation for this?"

"For what?"

The doctor motioned for him to come over. He took one look at her head and jumped back with a yelp. It was covered with cuts, blood and was green with infection.

The doctor looked Hermione straight in the eye and said; "you have got to tell how this has happened miss."

"She properly had made a mistake while doing her hair right, Hermione? Using all of those products from the potion shop bound to do something isn't it."

"I wasn't asking you Mr. Malfoy I was Asking Hermione, Now miss Granger what happened?"

"I pulled it out." She replied Draco began to grasp his wand in case he had to he would have to either wipe the doctor's memory or kill him.

"Why?" the doctor asked worriedly while cleaning Hermione's scalp.

"I didn't eat food for two weeks." she twitched; "that really hurts,"

"Its disinfectant, But Why didn't you eat for two weeks? Are you trying to lose weight, your fine the way you are."

"I Couldn't."

"Why not?" He looked at Draco Suspiciously who began to take out his take out his wand and looked back at Hermione's scalp

Hermione looked down for a second at her lap, half of her wanted to tell the doctor the truth but the bigger half wanted to lie to him, for Draco; "I felt so fat, and ugly." she burst into tears, Draco just stared down at her in utter shock and pushed his wand back into his pocket.

"My poor dear you are quite the opposite you very beautiful and in healthy condition." The doctor said stroking Hermione's hair. "I suggest that you keep an eye on her Mr. Malfoy, make sure she has three meals a day at the least but not too much for the first few weeks and give her some revitalize potion for an instant recovery on her scalp and her stomach. One more thing, I suggest you see Doctor Samuels at St. Mungo's hospital she specializes in girls with eating disorders and make her feel loved for god sake man, She much better than your last one. What was her name? Patsy, patty."

"Pansy"

"That's the one. Well I must be off my next clients is at 4 o clock. Bye Madame, Mr. Malfoy." The doctor gave a short nod and walked out the room; the loud crack made Hermione and Draco know that he had left.

"This time Granger you're going to do exactly what I tell you to. Understand?"

Hermione nodded. Draco turned away from her and went into his en suite bathroom were he brought back a flask which he passed to Hermione "drink up it's the revitalize potion the doctor told me to give to you. It'll make you feel as good as new."

Hermione gulped down the flask. She could feel it healing her scalp and her stomach relax a bit.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Why did you lie for me?"

"My question first, A fortnight ago you were calling me mudblood and trying to bleed me dry and now your getting me doctors and potions."

"What you want me to be cruel to you?"

"No I just-"

"Just what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Let me finish my god dam sentence and maybe you might find out!"

This was a bad move because Draco's eyes were starting to turn red. "Those things happened two weeks ago why do you have to bring up the past? It's gone, over!"

"It is the past that gets us to where we are now!"

"Now you're acting like that bossy bitch at Hogwarts." she slapped him.

"And your acting like that spoilt brat you were!" her voice growing loader.

Draco's eyes were now completely red and his hair was turning black slowly, he turned around to leave but Hermione grabbed him and turned him around to look at her. "Why is it that every time you know I'm right Draco you turn into a vampire?"

"YOU ARE NEVER RIGHT! YOU KNOW NOTHING THAT I DON'T!" he grabbed her hair and made sure his fangs were right by her face "mudblood always are and will always be inferior to me."

"YOU'RE NOT A PUREBLOODED WIZARD ANYMORE DRACO YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! SO DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN YOUR GOD DAM NOSE AT ME!"

Draco completely transformed. He let go of Hermione's hair and grabbed her throat making her feel her neck tighten and head spin.

"Draco please let go!" he wouldn't, but only tightened his grip on her neck. She spat in his face at this he did let her drop to the floor choking. She got to her feet and was just about to run when he reached for her arm and drove his fangs deep into them. Hermione screamed out and fell to her knees in pain, Malfoy bite through her arms roughly sucking up as much blood as he could. Hermione hit him hard across his face and ran down the corridor screaming.

She clenched her arm and ran for dear life; this time she had to get out she had no choice she was most certainly going to die. She didn't understand one thing, he said that he could bite her, she heard a scream of pain come from behind her, it was Malfoy. 'Come on come on go go go go!' but it was too late he had caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist and drove his teeth into her neck, she screamed in agony and to her surprise so did Malfoy. Slowly Hermione became light headed and fell into darkness.

**_Flashback _**

_Hermione was in her room frantically packing all of her belongings into a large sports bag, Harry had called their housephone and told her that the deatheaters were coming for her and her family and that they would be there within the hour; "Mum, Dad," she called almost hysterically they both ran into the room, "we've got to pack, we've got to go nowthe deatheaters will be here in any minute, Just take whatever is necessary." _

_They both ran out into their room, Hermione meanwhile had finished her packing and left her bag by the stairs when she heard them. To her count there was about six and she recognized one of their voices as Lucius Malfoy instantly. _

_Hermione ran to her parent room; "They're here!" she called this was the wrong time for Hermione to be without a wand, she had it sent to Mr. Ollivander's the day before to get it fixed and felt the true vulnerability of a muggle for the first time in her life. _

_"Hermione go under the bed;" her father ordered. _

_"No I have to protect you!" _

_Hermione's mother looked at her with tears in her eyes and held onto their only child; "Hermione please listen to your father, without your wand Hermione you can't protect anyone." They broke through the front door; "Go Hermione!" _

_Hermione did as she was told and rolled underneath the bed as her mother made sure that the sheets had fully covered her up. Hermione staredat the woodedn beams of the bed and the silentnight mattress which the logo ofa hippo and tiny bird stareddown at her with massive smiles across their faces, she could hear her father shooting his gun in the corridor outside the roomuntil it went silent. Hermione closed her eyes her father was dead. _

_They burst through the door to the bedroom her mother didn't even scream she stood her ground; "Mrs. Granger," said Lucius Malfoy's slimy voice; "almost as beautiful as your whore of a daughter. Tell us where is she and we won't kill you." _

_"I don't know," she said Hermione turned and peered through a tiny whole in the sheet, Lucius and his son Draco were there with two other deatheaters whom both wore masks, one had a hold of her mother while the other stood next to a distraught looking Draco. She looked back at her mother and Lucius who pulled a knife out of his pocket the scariest looking knife had ever seen, which he place underneath her little finger. _

_"Tell us or we'll cut off your fingers one by one," _

_Her mum looked at the bed and looked back at Malfoy; "I don't kno-"she let out a bone chilling scream, and Hermione almost did as she saw her mother's finger fall to the ground. _

_"Now yet again the same question, where is she?" her mother spat in his face, Hermione watched as he pulled out a silk handkerchief and wiped her face, he pulled yet another one of her fingers and severed it off. "WHERE IS SHE!" _

_"I would rather die than tell you anything!" Hermione looked at her mum with so much pride and pain she didn't want her mum to die; 'mum' she mouthed, Lucius told the deatheater to let her mother go, he threw her his cloth which she held to her hand to ease the blood flow. _

_Lucius without warning or hesitation grabbed his knife and plunged it deep into her mother's stomach, Hermione could see the blade come out of the other side of her body, her heart stopped, Her Mother grasped inshoch. Hermione took a glance at Draco who went very pale, he screamed ; "Father NO!" Lucius pulled out the blade and Hermione's mother fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her gut, "How could you? She is a human being;" Hermione looked up half shocked at Draco. _

_His father slapped him across the face; "this is why you could not kill Dumbledore you are weak!" he slapped him again; "Severus had to do the job for you, your pathetic!" Draco looked down to the floor and Hermione's mother who lay in a pool of her own blood muttering on the floor; " come on men there is nothing more for us here." And they all apperated away Draco was last to goand he kneeled down next to Hermione's mother and pushed her onto her back and lifted her head up, "I'm sorry." _

_Her mother looked up at him and whispered back; "I forgive you. You had better go don't keep yourself for little old me." Draco lay her back down on the floor and shaking apperated away. _

_Hermione instantly climbed out of her hiding place; "Mum" she whimpered, "mum I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" he lifted her head up and began to hold her, she was covered in her blood, "mum please forgive me." _

_"You have nothing to feel sorry for. I died for the love of my child." She smiled; "you'll be safe now, like you told me Harry's mother died for the love of her child and Harry was protected, now that man can never touch you." Her mother coughed up and blood began to pour out of her mouth; "me and your father love you so very much." She said weakly. _

_Hermione began crying hysterically; "MUM! She screamed, her mother closed her eyes and let out one last breath; "MUM NO! MUM!" Hermione forced herself to get off the floor and leave her mother there. She ran out to get her bag; as she was going to pick it up she saw her father on the floor, Avada kedravdaed his eyes was glazed over with a look of horror, in his hand was a gun and his knife in the other that he had kept since his days when he worked in the muggle army. She picked them up and put them into her bag; "bye dad," she muttered and moved slowly down the stair looking at the two deatheaters that her father had shot down she took out the gun aiming it at the both of them. Just incase, she grabbed one of their wands and apperated away to the ministry to tell them exactly what had just happened. _

AN: Tell me what you think good bad or truly crap. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed my story so far.


	4. Draco's Sire

AN: Thank you very much for reviewing my story and here it is Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up, the memory of her family's death still fresh in her head; "mum." She muttered into the air; "for the love of her child."

She looked around and saw that she was back in her old room again, she tried to sit up but stopped half way, a piercing sting came from her right arm and neck, slightly confused she rubbed it gingerly and felt two puncture marks on it and she remembered what had happened.

How long had she been sleeping? She was on the bed and next to her lay Draco looking away from her shivering and mumbling something that she could not catch. he was truly beginning to frighten her and she backed away, but he grabbed on to her leg and turned his face to look at her; "Dear god," she muttered, she pulled her self off the bed and staggering a bit looking down upon him, he twitched and gasped every few moments, out of the once healed puncture holes in his neck puss oozed out dripping onto the sheets, that fizzed under it's acidity. His eyes were puffy and red and his face covered with her own blood.

This was her chance to leave she had the information that she needed to put Malfoy Down for life and after what he had done to her he deserved every little bit, even better the bastard being a vampire would go down for a public execution; she could see it Draco Malfoy the vampire getting what was coming to him. He slowly edged off the bed holding one of the posters for support and looked up at Hermione; "Help me." He muttered and fell to the ground with a dead sounding Thump.

Hermione in shock that Malfoy had even gotten up in the state that he was in, quickly grabbed a handkerchief from his desk and walked out dabbing it onto her neck, but guilt creeped into her thoughts as she walked swiftly down the corridor; 'you can't leave him Hermione what are you Doing?' she stopped in her tracks; 'he might be the enemy, tried to kill you, but you can't just leave him. He stayed there as your mother was dying in his arms, he didn't want her dead and now your just going to leave him there to die.'

She knew what she had to do; "Millie!" she called out and as per usual the house elf came within two seconds of Hermione calling her name, Millie looked at her almost frighten out of her wits, shivering she bowed low to Hermione; "Bring me two petals of moonflower, rose water and dragon's blood and a cauldron to Mr. Malfoy's 2nd Bedroom, the one that I was in and make it quick. Make sure that the rose water is boiling up and that the dragon's blood is untouched oh and bring garlic."

Millie became extremely frightened; "Garlic?" Hermione knew that Millie didn't want to say anything that would give away the true nature of her master; but the elf was blissfully unaware that Hermione knew first hand the true nature of her master.

"Yes Garlic that is what I said. Now! Bring it and quick," The house elf left with a loud crack leaving Hermione on her own in the corridor, 'what have I got myself into.'

She walked back into the bedroom to see that Millie did exactly as she was told but stood there crying looking at her master on the floor. "Mater Draco, Wake up." She looked up and gave her an evil look; "you killed my master, you Killed master Draco he was a good master, a good master." Hermione gave her stern look and ordered her to leave; being a house elf she did exactly as she was told but this time she gave a tiny grimace and left the room muttering how evil Hermione had been for killing her amazing master.

When she sure that Millie had gone Hermione shouted; "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL ALONG WITH EVERY OTHER VAMPIRE, I HATE YOU!" he didn't react at all he just lay there twitching and shivering, which wasn't really the reaction that Hermione wanted, at times she even liked the confrontation with Malfoy, it was somewhat refreshing compared to the constant sucking up that she received from her colleagues everyday at work. But then again Hermione never liked anyone to suffer even if they were Draco Malfoy, so she kneeled down onto the floor and with much effort lifting him onto the bed.

The first thing that she went to work on was the bite marks, what was coming out was poison and the quicker that it came the better. She pushed the sides of the marks pushed down pulling the puss up as if she was popping an extremely big spot; she ripped off a part of her night-dress and began dabbing it gently as it fizzed underneath her fingers.

Hermione heated the rose water at the fireplace and waited for it to boil the stupid house elf just left it there on the desk 'stupid thing'. She got the moonflower petals crushing them in her hands making the room smell sweet it smelt almost like roses then picked up the bottle labeled dragon's blood and shook it before adding it to the sweet solution making it smell change to bitter. She picked up the clove of garlic and cut it a little bit taking a sniff of it she went over to Malfoy who lay on bed sill just twitching, she had to wake him up in someway, so she stuck it under his nose and after one breath in he jumped off the bed and was literally squatting on the wall spitting at her like a cat with no gravity, she knew exactly why, so threw the garlic out into the corridor. (She couldn't open the window because it was daytime.) He relaxed and came down from his place and sat on the bed; "are you crazy?" She chose to ignore him and took the potion off the fireplace and took it over to where Draco was staring at her on the bed; "you could have killed me."

She put the cauldron down next to him and pulled out a sock from the drawer next to the bed. She picked out some of the solution with the sock and started to dab his marks. He winced a bit but got over it as the cuts began fizzing a bit but was healing quickly and the wound began to close turning back into the two scars upon his neck.

"Why are you helping me?" Draco asked.

Hermione stopped working and frowned and went back to it; "Because I'm a good person and that's what good people do." That wasn't so true, she was going to leave him suffering but then she added; "I was going to leave you, you know, but I couldn't leave you in the state that you were in."

"I thought that you hated me why would you care if I lived or died." She shrugged and put the potion onto the desk and threw the sock into the bin. He scoffed and said, "The-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in- my-arse came looking for you by the way."

"Really? What did you say?" she asked disinterested.

"I told him I hadn't seen you since the party and had no idea were you were."

"Bet he didn't believe that."

"Yep." Hermione chuckled a bit and Draco asked, "Why did you become a spy, out of all things a spy?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute and came over and then began to clean the blood off his neck; "because it was my job to keep the muggle world safe."

"From who?"

Hermione smiled a little; "the bad guys"

"Who are you to judge who the bad guys are?"

"Who are you to judge muggleborns and muggles?"

They both fell hushed but after four minutes of the painful silence Draco broke it. "What was it like with Hamley?"

"One word can describe that man, wanker." she gave the most disgusted look "He made me feel like shit, he hit me, abused me and treated me like a whore. But it was my job and I stuck to it, didn't get me far though. I got caught… Anyhow I heard you were with Pansy Parkinson for a little bit. What was that like? I can imagine it was a light side worse than me and Alex."

He let out the tiniest of smiles and replied; "that was before I was bitten. It was the most annoying six months of my life your right it was worse. Everyday would be the same thing. Drakey can I have 300 gallons so I can buy this new dress from Madame Malkins; can I have 200 gallons for new shoes, why don't we go out anymore? Why can't we go Paris today? Can I get a puppy? Dear god was She annoying. If I could I would have Avada Kedravaed her by now."

Hermione laughed; "well something's don't change."

"Unluckily for me they did" he touched his neck lightly

She hit his hand away and began dabbing again with a new sock "Who sired you?"

Draco looked at her reluctantly, but he told her; "A Transylvanian woman. Her name was Simona; I think she was one of the three women Silas lived with."

"I thought they all died!"

"One didn't. This woman is properly one of the most beautiful woman on earth she's like a perfect work of art and in another way a bit of a whore. She seduced me into a castle while I was in Transylvania about a year ago. When we were inside she bit me."

"How? Why?"

"We were eating some dinner that she had made for the both of us, some food traditional food she said, I didn't really care I was hungry and tired and I remember exactly what she said to me, she said;

**_Flashback_**

_'Have you ever thought about living forever?' said the woman in her Romania accent sipping her wine. She said her name was Silasia and was properly one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life._

_Draco took a sip of his and face scrunched up a bit, it tasted like blood, He looked at the woman in front of him and thought 'she doesn't look like a vampire' and forgot the wine and answered the question; "well yes I guess everyone now and then thinks about living for ever don't they? Who really wants to die?"_

_She took another sip; "I know exactly vot you mean." and smiled at him; "have you ever heard of the story of Dracula?"_

_Draco nodded; "it was based on Silas who apparently lived here."_

_She nodded; "yes, true. Silas vas a man who lived in this castle long ago, he fought for the Romanian army against the Turks but vas killed by his comrade during a battle, but Silas didn't vant to die, as you just said who vants to die? He didn't he vanted to live and so he did, the devil allowed Silas to live here in this castle for the rest of his life and then the same man four hundred years later killed him again."_

_"How do you know it was the same man?"_

_Silasia's eyes looked upwards straight into Draco's; "I vas there."_

_He looked down at his wine 'maybe she is a vampire after all'; "this is blood isn't it?"he felt his stomach knot at the very thought._

_She nodded; "I hope you liked it." Draco became extremely dizzy and felt like he was going to throw up. He felt the arm rest begin to swirl and tie around his wrists; "you'll have to get used to it."_

_"Let me go;" he whispered calmly, Silasia didn't move; "I SAID LET ME GO!"_

_She got off her chair and stood in front of him and softly touched his face; "such a good looking man, such looks shouldn't be vasted with age and death and decay. You vill live forever beautiful and dangerous."_

_"Don't touch me," he whispered dangerously._

_Draco watched in horror as Silasia's hair changed from red to black, her skin became see through making the veins beneath it look black her brown eyes were changing blue and fangs were beginning to grow; "this von''t hurt. For the record as you say before you are one of me, my real name is Simona and I was Silas's wife." she bent his neck to the side with much opposition from Draco which was nothing compared to her unnatural strength, he felt it. Like two knives being stabbed into his neck she was sucking what seemed to be every drop out of his body and then lifted herself off him he felt faint and nauseous. Simona grabbed the knife on the table and cut her wrist, she lifted his head back and forced every drop of blood to go down his throat and he passed out._

**_End of FlashBack_**

"When I woke up nothing was the same. I was dead, I had no heartbeat, no spirit, no fun for life, she took away everything that I had and left me."

They were silent once more and then Hermione muttered; "Oh my god it's finally hit me."

"What has?" he looked a bit worried and began to check his neck in case it was still oozing the puss.

Hermione hit his hands away from his neck and answered; "Your gonna be alone forever aren't you?" She looked sadly at him, "all alone. Your gonna have to see all your loved ones die generation after generation while you live on for thousands of human years and you'll never change in looks only age."

"Yep" they fell into silence once more.

"Done!" Hermione grabbed his hand and shivered at his cold touch. She took him over to the mirror "Look."

Draco looked at his reflection and saw the cut had closed up and the blood dried up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Draco." Draco smiled shortly.

"Sorry for your arm."

"It's alright really. It'll heal."

Draco was about to turn and leave but stopped and turned around "here" he threw something at her who it in one hand. "Your wand."

"Thank you." Hermione said he smiled as she felt the warmth of its power crawl up her finger into every fiber of her body she never ever even noticed that Draco left her alone in the room.

AN: Review! Review! Review! Good? Bad? Tell me what you think bye! Thanks so much for reviewing my story.


	5. The Dilema

AN: Thank you very much for reviewing my story and here it is Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't known Harry potter

Chapter 5

Hermione walked through Malfoy manor slowly exploring all the rooms around, the secret rooms, the trapdoors, the portrait of past battles between muggleborn and wizards, vampires and werewolves. To Hermione Malfoy manor was everything that magic was to her before she had been told so kindly by a certain letter that she was in fact a witch, and was to attend a school designed for kids from around the country just like her. To learn magic under the guidance of one Albus Dumbledore. The manor had made magic for the first time in twelve years magic to her again.

It was one of the biggest buildings she had ever been to in her life even bigger than Hogwarts, but this mansion didn't share the comfortable and happy feeling he always had while at Hogwarts this place was rich with dark history and magic that made Hermione feel even more excited, for magic used to be the devils work when she was eleven, evil and something that many muggles were frightened of even if they had never even seen a real witch or wizard in their life before.

The manor being the house of a muggle hater was obviously filled to the teeth with portraits of some of the most infamous deatheaters and muggle haters that were hung around the house. They stared at her in hatred as she walked past them, the sometimes even told her to leave the mansion as _'mudbloods aren't welcome here'_ and even an old woman told her that if she was still alive that she would have her head on a plate unless she left.

He looked for at least three hours for the only place that she cared about in any building of such a size, library. She walked in and she felt her jaw hit the floor. It was bigger than the one at Hogwarts almost four times bigger, three times bigger than her own home in Hertfordshire, (her house was small but half of it was a library,) this one was filled with thousands of different categories for everything from anatomy to Zelda-the Vampire soulress.

Her eye fell upon the last category and She felt instantly attracted to the Zelda soulress especially due to the situation that she had found herself in at the moment, living in the house of a vampire. Hermione hadn't known much about vampire history, the only information that she had on them was by phony Lockhart and books from diagon alley and Hogwarts that only showed vampires as blood sucking daemons and never showed the fact that some vampire have still got a thread of humanity that seemed to pour out of Malfoy at times.

And so she went over to the section and took out the first book she saw **The Truth about Zelda**. All that she knew about Zelda was that she was basically like one of Dracula's brides, but in reality Silas's soulress, the story of Dracula (she was told) was very much based on Silas and the three soulresses that he lived with him in a Transylvanian fortress that still stood isolated looking down upon the village of Transylvania.

On the book there was a picture of a young woman with long glossy black hair that came to about her waist dancing with a young handsome man whom she guessed was Silas.

Hermione smiled as she watched them dance together, from the picture he didn't seem as bad as legend had it, she had seen more evil man than the one on that page locked up in Azkaban.

She looked at Zelda's beautiful face which was smiling and laughing she looked like she was on top of the world and there was no trouble on her mind, they were the only two people alive, Zelda and her vampiric lover.

In Hermione's view she was one of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen, she had never seen anyone quite like her not even a veela could compare to this woman Hermione rubbed her thumb across the image of Zelda and her lover, she slid her fingers over the covers, and when she opened the book she was so shocked by the picture she let out a tiny scream.

It was another picture of Zelda, but this time she was lying on the ground with a bite mark at her throat with blood pouring out of it, she wasn't moving and her skin that was once so bright and vibrant was pale and deathlike.

Hermione continued to stare at the picture in shock and horror, when from the shadows a man began creeped into the image it was Silas again but this time he looked very different. He wasn't the young handsome man from before, so full of life holding the woman of any man's dreams in his arms spinning her around in complete joy and ecstasy, but the pale and evil vampire that Draco had been numerous time in front of her.

Hermione watched in horror as the man lay over the woman's barely living body kissing her chest, up her neck and kissed her lips and lifted his wrist to her mouth pouring his blood into it, Zelda began to shiver and twitch and then turned toward Hermione and opened her eyes so suddenly that Hermione let out another scream and shut the book as quick as she could.

She threw the book on the floor and looked upon the dancing couple again waltzing in circles around on the front cover 'what a contrast life and death.' Hermione forced herself to get over her shock and she opened the book again.

She skimmed through the book looking at pictures and paintings of the other brides, Silas, their fortress and a magnificent painting of the four vampires swooping down into the village of Transylvania, she turned back to the front of the book and began to read about who Zelda had been before she had been a vampire

_The first of Silas's soulresses was one Zelda Rominov whose existence as a muggle was almost next to nothing in a world, which class meant everything. She was the daughter of one of the poorest families in the village who were goat herders whom lived off their livestock. _

_As a child Zelda had been abused by many of the men in the village who had raped her and the female members of the Rominov family who were deemed as whores by their fellow villagers and it was therefore ok for them to treat them in such a way. _

_But not everyone in Transylvania was as simple minded, ignorant and as repulsive as the rest of the villagers had been, for at the age of sixteen Zelda found love with the youngest son of a boron no less, whom had protected her and her family for a while against the evil wraith of the village. With such a connection Zelda and her family would be saved and she would ultimately save them from depression by marring the baron's son and the family could live in well deserved prosperity. _

_But unfortunately young Zelda's dreams were shattered when the Barons son left Transylvania to fight against the invading Turks and the family were no longer safe, they were accused of being devil worshippers and Zelda's mother was burnt in public for apparent witchcraft that had made a lot of the villages miraculously sick, and as for their father, he was soon murdered by a group of young men at the bidding of their fathers for being the lover of a witch. _

_What was more heart breaking for Zelda was when she was seventeen years old, word had gotten into the village that the war had stopped between the Turks and the Christians and that the soldiers were coming home. When the news had reached the Rominov home Zelda stood by the door each and every night awaiting the arrival of her love, but each day that went by the more her heart would break until one day, someone did come to the door, but it wasn't her beloved, it was his friend with the new of the death of the baron's son. _

_After that day Zelda did not see what was there was left to live for, her mother and father were both murdered, her brothers and sisters had run away and the goats were beginning to die. The night she had found out Zelda wondered into the forest outside her home and pace around aimlessly, witnesses say that she was full of sorrow and heart ache and at first she sighed and then looked around to make sure that no one was their which their were and then She screamed, one of sorrow, one of hate, one of heart break, one of grief. She looked into the moonlight and prayed the help of god, help that she had asked for all of her life, of which she had never received. _

_Soon after, it is told that Zelda had been working in the house of the town mayor as a maid for the duration of her human life. In that way she was safe away from the men who used to rape her and the men who had killed her family, but her life in safe servitude did not seem enough for Zelda, her life lacked existence. _

_When she turned twenty one Zelda took another turn around the forest after she made a visit back to her home after almost six years. The goats were gone; those bastards probably stole them out of spite, knowing that they would never be touching her again, but the house had never looked so old and so unhomely. In her diary she wrote that she stood at the front door and looked out at the town. 'They were all happy drunk in their own comfortable and perfect lives, they had probably forgotten all about the Rominov family who they had destroyed.' _

Hermione looked down below the bit that she had just read and saw a silvery solution below; she knew what it was straight away a pensieve, memory storage system. Hermione put her finger init and fell right through.

Hermione pulled herself off the ground and took a look around and saw Zelda she was standing at the doorstep of a very unstable looking home, Zelda didn't even see her, and she looked right through her and stared into the forest. She turned her head up it was still the middle of the night and walked right through Hermione and into the forest.

Hermione followed her and watched her as she touched everything that was close to her pulling out leaves from their branches and humming to herself a tune like a child something that she never been allowed to feel before. "Hello." Zelda and Hermione both jumped and turned around to see a man Zelda had never seen before, staring at her in a sensual way. Hermione knew exactly who he was. It was silas.

"Vat ever you vant you vill not have it. I vill not let you have my body ever again!"

Silas looked at her in complete surprise; "I vill not hurt you." He moved closer to her and Zelda and Hermione could see his handsome young face, he was at least twenty six 6ft tall for a man of the time and yet something about this man was extremely unnerving; "my name is Silas and I am at your service Madame."

Zelda scoffed and turned around; "I don't need your service, I don't even know who you are. I have never seen you in the village, vhere did you come from?"

Silas smiled; "I lived in the village a long time ago, now I live in that castle over there," he pointed at the isolated fortress.

"People have lost there lives to even make it to its gates. You're lying." She turned around to make her way back to the village when she felt him grab on to her waist and they shot up into the night's sky towards the isolated fortress.

Zelda did not scream for she was unafraid of death, she welcomed it maybe she would see her parents again and her beloved. She closed her eyes and feared for the worst, but it never came. They landed in the castle that Zelda had sometimes wish that she could escape to, to be far away from the village and this was it; "you veren't lying." Hermione floated down next to them.

"No."

"How did you fly?" she looked at him and saw no sign of any device, so he showed he and out from his back sprouted two bat wings; "you're the devil." She whispered and then thought, she had been called the devil most of her life what if this man wasn't the devil but was an angel. He put the wings away and walked towards her, she didn't move back or seem afraid but he stared at him with such admiration; "is that all you can do?" and in a second his handsome face transformed into a beast with see-through skin and red eyes and yet again she did not seem afraid even when he showed off his large fangs. Hermione screamed but Zelda did nothing.

Yet again he changed back; "are you not afraid?"

"I have nothing to lose so I have nothing to fear." She smiled at him; "what are you?"

"A vampire some people call me."

"And do you kill people vampire?"

"Yes, only because I must to live."

"Are you stronger than humans?" he nodded, she looked at him; "can you turn me into one?"

Silas suddenly brightened up he almost looked human; "yes I can, but once you me there is no turning back."

She smiled and said; "I accept."

"vhy do you vant to be like me?"

She looked to the ground; "to get my vengeance." And the castle disappeared and Hermione found herself in Malfoy' library again.

Hermione looked up 'wow' she could see why Silas liked Zelda she was a very strong character indeed, Hermione could feel great admiration boil up for her inside but then she felt a prang of sadness 'Zelda's dead.', so she turned to the last chapter** The Death of Zelda**. Hermione went to the very back of the chapter and read the last paragraph:

_In the late 19th century the infamous religious vampire hunter and doctor Edger Smicer killed the first of Silas's soulresses in their fortress of __Transylvania__. Before the deaths of Zelda, Mulaska and Silas and his love Simona raged terror upon the living of Transylvania. Silas was staked but something happened that Smicer had not desired wishing to rid the world of Silas's tyranny and the pain caused by the soulresses, one of soulresses escaped from him and still dwells in the fortress today continuing the muggle traditional story of Dracula until this day._

She became a bit tired of reading so with a yawn she shut the book, put it back in its place and walked out of the library making her way outside to see the scenery of Malfoy manor at sun set as she used to do in Hogwarts when Ron and Harry were too busy being men and playing chess ignoring the fact that she was in the room or running round school after dark.

She walked down the stair case and opened up the huge oak doors and walked into the large marble courtyard outside making her way to the lake. She sat on the bank feeling quite lonely like she usually did and watched the sun slowly disappear behind the horizon while hugging her knees and she lay back on the newly cut lawn watching the sky get darker and darker until she could feel her eyes get heavy and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

Draco waited for the sun to set so he could be able to go outside and enjoy the evening air and think about this new situation that he was in with the last person he would have expected it to be with. He had found love in the most unlikeliest person imaginable, but what was bad was that now he knew, he had to stab her through the heart so he once more could live like everyone else and be a human once more to drink, to laugh, to feel the sun's heat on his skin but there was something that made him think if it was the right thing to do; "no matter how much I hated her I can't do it." he picked up a silver dagger and looked at the hilt _'malfoi'_ "bad faith," he muttered to himself; "ironic."

The sun began to slowly disappear into the lake, he watched in the shadows as the sky turned from red to black in a matter of minutes; "it's beautiful;" he muttered he wanted to cry he couldn't see it for what it really was, but he could change all of that in a matter of seconds.

He walked out his study taking his dagger with him and made his way outside. He walked around the orchards reminiscing the first night in which Hermione stayed as his hostage. He was about to bite her but when he was about to dig his teeth into her flesh his head began to spin and instantly changed back into himself, that had never ever happened before. Then the night before when he bit her arms how much it hurt him not only physically but also mentally it felt that his head was going to split into two, his eyes were bleeding and his puncture marks spilt apart spraying that strange liquid all over the room it was even as if he felt his heart break inside him, for he had the strangest of dreams of Hermione's past, of deaths, of things that he had done to her, Dumbledore' funeral and Snape dying before his eyes.

He finally admitted it to himself he had fallen in love with Hermione without wanting to and to make everything the way it always used to be he had to kill her; he grasped his dragger tighter and walked away from the orchards.

He made his way to the lake slowly and walked on the riverbank. Taking off his cloak and threw it away it added to the heavy weight on his shoulders and carried on a bit until he saw Hermione's sleeping form on the bank.

He could do it now; no one could know any different could they? No one would know, no one knows Hermione's here. He walked slowly up to her and sat next to her. She moved a bit but fell back into a peaceful sleep.

He sat down next to her picking up her head and placed it gently on his lap and began to stroke her hair softy. She smiled softly in her sleep. "I can't do it." He whispered. He looked at the dragger with tears in his eyes, "I'm going to be vampire forever," and threw the dagger into the lake and kissed her forehead softly. She stirred a bit and opened her eyes staring at him with wondering eyes. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked and yawned.

"You were asleep when I came out."

Hermione sat up and stretched out a little; "You should have seen the sunset it was so beautiful."

"I did. But I wish I was outside watching it with you rather than in the shadow and actually feel it sun's heat once more, I would die under the rays of the sun." He smiled down at her and she looked sadly at the lake.

"When you find the person you fall in love I hope you'll be able to find a loop hole."

Draco stared strangely at Hermione; "I hope so too, I know now that I wouldn't have the have the heart to kill her."

She sat up and turned to him; "You know what Malfoy your not as bad as I thought you were, you can be a bit of a tart when your wrong-"

He looked in mock surprise; "Me!"

Hermione grinned and said; "Yes you. But your alright I guess."

"Well, thank you granger." he grinned and looked out into the lake and said; "You're not too bad yourself. Funny, beautiful, smart but really really bossy"

"Cheers." Hermione grinned and stood up; "I'll help you find that loop hole Malfoy even though we were enemies once, I think that I owe it up to you."

"It's really me who should be helping you."

"Nah I don't need help with anything, life is pretty cool as it is. Anyhow there must be a loophole to this curse anyway. There is a loop hole for anything isn't there." Hermione looked out at the lake and smiled at the view; "it's beautiful at night."

"I wish I could be out here in the morning."

Hermione smiled a little bit and turned around to go back inside when Draco called out "wait!"

Hermione stopped and turned around "why what is it?"

"Next week is Halloween and I will be holding a masquerade ball for deatheaters I just want to know if you want to go."

Hermione looked at Draco curiously and then answered "of course." She gave him a smile and returned back into the house but before he did she turned round and said "hey Malfoy funny beautiful smart, that's a muggle romantic cliché."

Draco laughed and turned towards the lake and stared up at the sky, "what do I do?" he muttered and went back into the shelter of the mansion as soon as he made sure that she was gone.

AN: slowly turning into a romance YAY! Anyhow REVIEW! Tell me what you think carry on updating or ditch it?


	6. The Loophole

AN: Thank you very much for reviewing my story and here it is Chapter 6a bit of a history lesson.

Disclaimer: I don't known Harry potter

Chapter 6

_Silas Dimonisky was the son of one of the most powerful men in Romania, Vladimir Dimonisky, leader of __Romania__'s royal army. From a young age Silas was taught how to fight, to run an army and to love god and to fight in the honor and for the love of him. And this he did, Silas was one of the greatest muggle warriors that __Romania__ had ever seen. Although he was powerful, strong and smart, his techniques were often gruesome and cruel, worse than his father could have ever anticipated, (_ _Vladimir__ died in battle in 479.)It was said that Silas fought in one way, brutal. It was often noted that he went into battle riding his horse cutting off limbs where he could find them killing often his own troops as well as the opponents. _

_After almost 7 years of pure murder in 489 BC he met his end in the western forests of __Transylvania__ at the age of 23. The infamous warrior and companion of Silas a German named Edgar Smicer killed him out of jealousy and greed mutilating his corps so badly it was only left a pile of flesh, bones and blood. He was only identified by a necklace that he wore with the angel Balthazar on it, who he believed was on his side and wanted him to kill as he had done in the name of god._

_As Silas thought he went to heaven but what he had never expected was that he didn't want to be there. Like most people Silas wanted to live forever, so he made a deal with the devil, he was thrown out of paradise immediately for Balthazar and god did not have his back anymore so the boatman never let Silas back across the river again. What the devil allowed him was to live forever but at a price. This was in exchange for human life and blood whose souls, the devil would send straight to hell ripping them to pieces till the end of time. _

_Silas stayed in hell for 1000 years before he returned back to earth and in 1489, Silas returned to Transylvania where he gained back most of his fortune, but his descendants didn't see too kindly to his return and banished Silas to an icy fortress in which there was only a way in and no way out. _

_The reason was that they believed that Silas was a psychotic ghost whom had tried to feed upon most of the servants in the house and anyone who came near him unless they were related. To the Dimonisky family Silas was the devil. _

_The devil seeing that Silas was imprisoned gave Silas wings and strength that could surpass that of a human one hundred times over. Now he could go in and out of the fortress whenever he pleased, with the fact that every human on earth were at his mercy and this way the deal could therefore be sustained._

_But one day later that year Silas walked through the western forest of Transylvania were he had been killed 10 centuries before, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. The moonlight glittered upon her fiery hair that cascaded down her back, she was a gypsy, and they were never trusted by the town's people, who believed them to be witches and were therefore left alone._

_The woman was walking with a man who seemed pleased to have her by his side, but the woman looked the complete contrast. She appeared miserably even distressed that she was with this man and looked like she wanted to escape away from him by any means possible. Then Something caught Silas's eye she wore a wedding finger, which was exactly the same to the one that the man wore, Silas felt a tightening in his stomach, it wasn't it was jealousy. Silas wanted her, but it wasn't lust, for he knew what lust was and this was completely different. _

_Silas spied on the woman for the whole evening, every time the man touched her he wanted to jump out of his hiding place and kill him, but he controlled himself and went back to his fortress with his food that night, a young stable girl. Silas accepted it he instantly fell in love with the woman and began consult with the devil, so he could make her a vampire too. _

_The devil laughed at his idea and told him that if he did than the moment his blood dripped down into her throat she would be sent to purgatory for eternity and Silas would never see her again. But he could turn anyone other person into one too except the one he loved the most._

_Devastated Silas ran away to the western woods were he preyed upon innocent people to bury away his sorrow. For three months he lived in the forest in a large underground borrow jumping upon people who least expected it. _

_Until one day he met a beautiful woman named Zelda who was a maid for the mayor of the town. He watched her for a few minutes and came up with the idea of a loophole to the devil's deal. He was surprised to see that Zelda was not afraid of him; she told him that death did not frighten her. She was not happy living in the town, she was treated badly and death was her easy way out. _

_So Silas told Zelda that as a vampire she could get revenge on the people who had abused her, she would be the one of the most powerful creatures on earth blessed with the ability to fly and have a hundred times more strength than any human._

_She agreed to it instantly and was turned into a vampire in a matter of minutes and she came with him to live in the fortress. There they had a lustful passionate relationship; together they got the revenge that Zelda had sought for her whole life. She was an amazing woman and Silas was completely infatuated by her but still he thought about the gypsy woman with the red hair that he had seen that day, he would never forget about her. _

_After a few months Silas met another woman name Mulaska who was the daughter of the bar landlord of the town, she also was extremely miserable about her life, she after the first time she had met Silas he came back to see him every week, telling him about how her father would usually get drunk and had no hope in protecting her from the other men she was often forced into sex and would do anything for revenge just like Zelda. _

_Silas found pity in himself for the girl and as he did with Zelda told her that she could get revenge on those who harmed her, that she would be above them and that she would live forever. And just like Zelda, Mulaska accepted and turned into a vampire allowing her to get her revenge upon the men who had raped her in her father's bar. _

_The two women became known as the Soulresses. It was often said that their souls were not in their hearts but in their fangs and when someone was bitten their souls would be sucked into their fangs and remain their for eternity, others said that the women's souls had gone and they sucked on the blood of humans just to half of one, a half soul. _

_A year after the day that Silas had seen the woman he had fallen in love with in the forest he sent Zelda and Mulaska to go get her and bring her back to the fortress. At first the women didn't understand but Silas described the love that he felt for this woman was beyond anything that he could ever account for, she was in his every waking thought and he believed that no woman on earth could have compared to her._

_Mulaska and Zelda agreed to do as he said, they were touched by what he had said, they always thought that their master had no soul but then they realized how wrong they were and so returned with the woman they dropped her in front of Silas and flew to the ceiling watching with anticipation and enjoyment. He looked at her and held out a hand to help her up but she wouldn't take it and stood herself. She was everything Silas wanted her to be, strong, smart and beautiful. _

Hermione looked down at the page and was excited to that there was another pensieve, 'why did Hogwarts never have book like these.' She picked up her wand and dipped it into the liquid and fell through.

Like before Hermione didn't land on her feet and pulled herself off the ground, "oh my god," she muttered to herself she looked around the castle her jaw fell. It was frightening but beautiful, wicked but mesmerizing; "Dracula's palace." She smiled at herself and looked at Silas who was standing over a frightened young woman. It was Draco's airess.

"Vat's your name?" asked Silas, Hermione looked at his face and saw such a look of love, she could have never imagined it to have been possible for vampire or even a human to feel as much love as his face had shown.

On the other hand the woman looked at him in disgust; "Vat's the point? You're going to kill me anyvay?"

Silas shook his head; "ve von't" he smiled; "you do not know who I am but you vill in due-"

"I know who you are, you are the vampire the villagers talk about and they are your whores." Two gasps could be heard from above, Hermione looked up and saw to her great surprise two woman dangling from the roof like bats, looking down on all the action; "I am not afraid of you."

"Good;" he smiled at her sweetly; "I don't vant you to be. I just vant to know your name."

She stared at him wearily; "Simona."

"Not nearly a beautiful as you." He called Zelda and Mulaska to turn her into a vampire. Although Simona was very strong, vampires are naturally stronger than humans, and so she fought against them pushing them smacking them even biting the two vampires but it was no use. Hermione watched in horror and screamed and covered her eyes. When she opened them she was back in the library again.

_Simona was turned against her will and she refused to accept it she wanted to go back home, leave the fortress and never see Silas and his soulresses again and one day she tried to escape from the fortress in the middle of the day. She was almost burnt alive from the harsh rays from the sun that engulfed her in flames, but she was saved by Silas who had burned his back and arms for her life._

_When they got back to the fortress Silas stayed by her side and nursed Simona back to health and to Silas's luck Simona, injuries healed nicely and she slowly fell in love with him._

_After that Silas and his Soulresses lived in happiness for almost four centuries until Edgar Smicer was brought back to life by Devil. Silas had found a loophole to his curse and the devil was certainly not amused. _

**_1889 _**

underneath Hermione was pleased to see that there was yet again another pensieve for Hermione to dive right into. Before Hermione went in she thought that maybe she didn't want to see this. It was the death of Silas and the soulresses, but of course as human nature curiosity got the better of her and she dipped her wand into the liquid and dived right in.

"MULASKA!" screamed out Zelda; "IT HIM! SMICER HE'S GOT ME! QUICKLY VARN SILA-"before Zelda could finish her sentence Smicer stabbed her through the hear .She screamed in agony as little pieces of her skin began to fall off her until her whole body became engulfed by light and blew apart into a thousands specks of light. Hermione watched on in horror as the sparks of dust that had once been an actual thing fluttered around her.

She turned around and yet after Mulaska who ran to the highest tower of the fortress in horror to where Silas was lying down with Simona in his arms and he was stroking her hair softly while she was asleep staring out into the night sky without a care in the world.

"Master!" cried Mulaska "it's Smicer he has already killed Zelda and he is coming up to kill us all!" Mulaska bolted the door shut and began to transform into her vampire self Hermione jumped back but she knew that nothing would happen to her.

Silas jumped off the bed and grabbed Simona's hand "you must run Simona! No matter vat you hear keep away don't-"there was a bash at the door Hermione could feel her heart break for the couple as Silas was telling his love goodbye; "go Simona! I love you." he kissed her lips and grabbed a dagger of the desk.

"I'm not going anywhere if you die I die! I vill not spend eternity vith out you!"

"You must go!" there was another smash at the door. Silas ran to his bedside table and picked up a figurine, which he threw at the window, making Simona's escape; "go through the vindow."

"Vat about Mulaska?"

"If I die she shall die also but you vill not because me and Mulaska are ruled by evil and our vant for revenge you are not you are too good you have no revenge in your heart." Silas kissed her lips softly, "go. I'll vait for you no matter how long it takes for you to join me."

Smicer finally smashed the door open and ran into room pinning Mulaska on the wall "go!" shouted Silas. Smicer mercilessly staked Mulaska through the chest who screamed out in agony before turning as Zelda had done into a thousand specks of bright dust that scattered around the room, Hermione was horrified this man was a monster.

Simona transformed into what looked like an overgrown bat and jumped through the window and floated outside watching Smicer and Silas fighting. Smicer knocked Silas to the floor and took out his stake "NO!" screamed Hermione.

And as he had done with Mulaska heartlessly staked him through the heart. "SIMONA!" he screamed out before he too turned into the specks of light, which scattered into the wind, Simona's heart shattered, Hermione looked at her face it was broken.

"No," she whispered Smicer turned towards her as she flew away over the huge hills around the fortress screaming "I'LL KILL YOU SMICER! THIS IS NOT THE LAST OF ME! I'LL FIND YOU AND VEN I DO I VILL KILL YOU AND THE ONES YOU LOVE."

The room with her and Smicer in it dissolved back into the library, Hermione was struck with so much sadness her heart almost grieved for them but Hermione sat down and read.

_That night Simona flew away and was to forever haunt the town of __Transylvania__ till this day she still dwells inside the fortress keeping alive the memory of her lover and his soulresses._

Hermione threw the book Simona's memoirs across the room and thought to herself, summarizing what she had just read and smiled; "There's a loophole in the curse I knew it!" screeched Hermione excitedly and ran out the library looking for Draco to tell him the good news.

AN: Tell me what you think good or bad? Review review review


	7. The Raid

AN: Chapter 7 Read and enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: That means I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 7

Hermione ran around the house calling out Draco's name like an excited school girl who was about to burst in complete exhilaration, paintings even told her to shut up, but she ignored them. She did exactly as she promised, she found the loophole to the curse, she knew she could, she knew that she would find the solution, she only failed in one thing, her mission, she was going to go for a second in a row.

Draco didn't have to be alone after all, all he needed to do was find a vampire to sire his loved one easy as that, but where would they find another vampire, not in Britain they weren't that easy to find. Maybe they could go to Transylvania and get the Simona woman to go and do it, but then she stopped in her tracks, 'why am I doing this for him out of all people, Draco Malfoy' she thought to herself; 'he's tried to kill me, he's bitten me and he's a deatheater, Hermione remember who you are! A spy 24 year of age and a muggle born. Things can't change.' she looked down at her toes that molded into the plush green carpet underneath her and looked outside it was getting darker, so it would be much easier to find him, she smiled to herself; "things do change." She muttered to herself; "Millie!" she called, and as usual the scared little house elf appeared straight away.

"Yes Madame?" she asked shaking underneath her tea towel, Hermione looked down at the house elf and knelt down.

"Millie I won't hurt you! I just want to know where I can find your master," she kneeled down on her knees and said; "I'm very sorry for the other days I was very stressed, I would never have hurt you if it had not been for Draco, do you understand that? I tried to help your people once." The house elf nodded, Hermione knew very well that she was too scared to shake her head, but she accepted it anyway there was no more that she could do in any case to make the house elf like her anymore. Hermione stood there for a while waiting for Millie to respond; "well?"

"Well what Madame?" Hermione just stared at the elf for a second trying to work out whether the little devil was playing around or being serious, but she was being serious.

Hermione rolled her eye; "Where is Mr. Malfoy? You know your master."

"I know who he is."

"Where is he!" Hermione's face turned slightly red jut staring down in anger at the elf.

Millie started shaking again and said; "getting ready for the party Madame in his room." Hermione began to walk past her when she covered her face and called out "please don't hurt me." Hermione looked around her and then down at the elf; 'what the hell' and left Millie standing there covering up her face.

Excited Hermione half ran to Draco room and knocked on the door, "Draco I found the loophole!" she called, banging on the door, she heard footsteps run towards the door but she still kept banging it in excitement and it swung open, Draco had a huge grin on his face that made him look the most handsome Hermione had ever seen him. Hermione's jumped a bit.

He grabbed hold of her and swung her round with joy; "I knew you would. you star, out of anyone I knew you would." He dropped her to the ground and put his hand on her shoulders and looked her in to her eye; "what's the loophole?"

"Get another vampire to sire her." Draco's grin fell and Hermione felt her heart go cold she failed again, but not only for her but for Draco as well, he lowered his arms and looked to the ground with sadness; "what's the matter?"

"I couldn't do that to her,"

Hermione could sense that his heart was breaking so she said; "She may want to be a vampire."

Draco looked at her and asked; "do you want to be a vampire? Never see the light of day again, never be able to have a family, be accepted? Would you?"

"No, but maybe she would."

Draco looked down on the floor, she didn't know how much she broke his heart in those few words, he felt like it cut through his heart like a knife; "no she doesn't."

"Oh, do you know who it is?" Hermione asked, she seemed slightly sad but did her best to cover it up.

Draco knew that it would be best to tell her or he knew that she would find out some other way, when it would be too late; "why do you think I find it hardest to bite you and I haven't killed you yet, because I would have, but I can't and I know when you leave the manor you will tell potter everything and I'll be executed. That night when you by the river I was prepared to stab you through the heart, I had killed o many more muggles before you, but I couldn't kill you. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Hermione stood there in shock their faces were but inches apart, and she was forced to stare into his steely grey eyes, that looked into her with such pain and love she felt her heart shatter for him. Their faces were merely centimeters apart and Hermione had a urge just to kiss the lights out of him when; "you better get ready for the party, I'm sorry yet again." Hermione stepped back and moved away from him as quick as possible.

She heard the door slam behind her and asked herself; "what the hell just happened?" out of the confusion she felt something like joy; 'I'm not happy he loves me.' She reassured herself; 'I'm flattered.' But she knew the feeling was mutual.

* * *

"Today is the night that we strike down the deatheaters and bring Hermione back home to us, I know for a fact that Malfoy has got her as a hostage in his manor and it is up to us the ministry to bring her back safe and sound. Every single person in this room has something to thank Hermione for, whether it be for saving their life or just help she has given us all, we have got to bring her back home;" Said Harry to a team of Aurors who looked up at him with concentration, and admiration; "the deatheaters are holding a Halloween ball at Malfoy manor tonight and deatheaters and even people from the ministry have been invited, this is out perfect time to strike and bring Malfoy to justice for the death of Alex Hamley and his incite to muggle hatred and kidnap of Hermione."

He took up his wand and tapped the board and a map of the manor emerged onto it; "Ron Parvarti I want you two to enter with the guests since I believe you have been invited so you will not be suspected, but I warn you in situations like these women are never checked for arms or wands so I think it would be best that Parvarti carries the weapons I think in this occasion wands will be fine, as for Seamus, you will have to come through the elf's entrance by the kitchens and make your way to the hall in costume and Luna, I want you on surveillance and inform us on who is coming and please Luna say what you actually see this time, Cho I want you to come with me and bring the rest of the Aurors with you but please what ever you do, do not pull out your weapons before midnight it could jeopardize everything. Are we understood!"

"YES!"

"Good now Ron and Parvarti go get ready and Neville you are coming with me, we need to speak to Davis. We will see you there."

"Harry what should I wear?" called Parvarti.

Harry rolled his eyes; 'women' "something pretty, black maybe." And he apperated away with Neville behind him.

* * *

"OH DEAR GOD!" Hermione Gasped for air as three elves were pulling on the strings to her corsets out of all things Draco had to buy her a Corsets to wear for the night, she'd properly faint half way through the night from lack of oxygen, all just for a tiny waist. "How shallow," She picked up the gown from the bed touching her newly formed waist line and told the elves that they could all leave; she needed time to reflect on what Draco had just said to her, He loved her, a muggleborn who he bullied in Hogwarts and the type of people he murdered when he left, it couldn't be possible, but then again it could explain a lot. She fastened the dress up and looked at the mirror and smiled, it was Crimson with gold trim Gryffindor colours, 'that was thoughtful.'

There was a quiet knock on the door and it opened slightly, with Millie pocking her head around it; "Madame, Master awaits you on the stairs."

"Thank you," Hermione muttered she looked in the mirror and sighed; "this I not going to be a good night." She took the biggest breath that he could manage in the dress and Hermione left the room. She was so nervous especially to see Draco, what would he think of her, what would he say to him; 'god I feel like a child' she walked down the stairs and saw Draco staring up at her, a flicker of a smile passed his face and he held out his hand.

"Happy Halloween." Hermione smiled and took it and they walked together into the hall where the festivities had already began, she looked all round her and saw such a range of people from all over the world and all type of creatures, she was extremely excited, there were dwarves, faeries, a veela surrounded by men, just so many and the atmosphere was fantastic. Hermione even thought she saw a banshee at the bar. "I have to leave you now to give my speech." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, he kissed her hand and disappeared into the crowd.

She watched him go and took a breath; "I need a drink;" Hermione muttered and walked straight up to the bar with the banshee and sat down with her head laid on the counter.

"Not a great way to start your evening, you know." Hermione looked up at the woman and smiled sadly; "you wanna drink sweetheart?"

"Something strong," Hermione answered.

The woman smiled; "got just the thing, you might know it being a muggleborn."

Hermione looked at her strangely; "how did you know that?" 'Maybe everyone know who I am, good this is not good.'

"Simple you can sense someone's aurora and yours isn't all magical," she put a glass on the table with a white liquid inside; "it's called ouzo its Greek heard of it." Hermione nodded and gulped it all down; "ow that has got to burn!" she gasped; "that's the strongest drink on earth."

"I can hack it," she could barely say the drink felt like it was burning her insides out; "Can I ask you something?" the woman nodded; "are you a banshee?"

The woman smiled and nodded; "Yes I am well half anyway, how could you tell?"

Hermione pointed at her own skin; "tint of green."

The Banshee laughed and held out her hand; "I like you, you're a smart one ain't ya? Well I'm Salima Johnson. 24 yrs old, half witch, half banshee and very proud of it."

"Hermione Granger. Muggleborn, 24 too" Hermione took it and smiled; "so you a good friend of Draco's?"

She nodded; "I have known him since I was little, we were best mates and my father and his mother were close too but his father never really liked me and called me dirty blooded most of the time, because of the banshee thing, ah well there Is always the bad sort right? How do you know Draco from Hogwarts?"

"Yep pretty much. So what do you do? You live in England? I've never seen you round diagon alley before."

"Well no, I work in Egypt with my husband and own a muggle and another wizard hotel in a place called Sharm El Sheik."

"You can't have children till your thirty right." Salima nodded; "I wouldn't mind, I don't want to have-"

"Hello girls;" Hermione could hardly bare to turn around, she knew who it was, "Salima! How have you been! How are the guys in Egypt and the hotels?"

"Draco! Come over here sweetheart," he leaned over the bar and kissed her on the cheek; "it's all fantastic, you should come and visit sometime, I know the muggles will get to you, but nice sea, sand, and sun,"

Hermione felt him twitch, not even his best friend knew he was a vampire; "I'll definitely consider. So I see you've met Miss Granger."

"Yes," she turned to Draco and said; "I like this one, keep her." She smiled at the both of them, Hermione felt herself go red, 'she has no idea' "better than Parkinson by a long mile.

"You know what? I came over to ask miss granger to dance because she does look beautiful doesn't she?"

Salima nodded; "go on it's a slow one." Hermione felt as if she was going to die of embarrassment on that very spot, she took Draco's hand and he led her to the dance floor and they swayed to the music Hermione looked around at all the couples around them and how comfortable they looked but she knew no one felt as safe as she did, Hermione didn't understand it but she felt comfortable too in Draco's arms, she felt safe in the arms of a vampire.

"I'm sorry if I offended you before."

She looked up at him; "you've offended me with a lot worse Draco Malfoy."

"So you're offended at me being in love with you?"

"No, never, to be honest I'm glad."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

They stopped swaying to the music and just looked at each other, there is a saying that when your with the one you love time stands still; 'that is so true' Draco reached down and touched her face, she shivered at his cold touch and put her warm hands on top; "I never said it the way I should have before so I'll say it now before you leave me, I love you Hermione Granger and I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed her lips with the fiery passion that he had concealed in him since the moment he realized he loved her, the arguments they had everything. Hermione put her arms around his neck, making herself more comfortable, and that's when he realized that she loved him too.

They jumped apart as the clock hit 12 o'clock. Something didn't feel right she took a look around and to her surprise saw her colleges from the ministry pulling out their weapons. She pulled out her wand and said; "Draco you have got to get your self out of here," He held her face and leant in so their lips were almost touching; "Draco they will kill you, I Love you too." She kissed him, left him and ran to the bar; "Salima get out of here, Quick."

"What why?" but then her question was answered when she heard a few gasps in the crowd and shimmers of curses lit up the Manor's main hall yet again?

"Salima I'm so sorry, I hope we meet again Deportio!" and Salima was gone, the hall was in chaos people were running around screaming and Hermione ran right into the midst of it looking for Draco. "DRACO!" She found him and ran right toward him and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the crowd; "Come on we're going."

"No your not," Hermione turned around to stare at Harry holding a gun in his hand pointing it at them and in the other was his wand; "Hermione come over here, come on. The missions over."

Hermione held Draco's hand tighter and stood in front of him; "don't you dare touch him Harry, he has done nothing wrong."

"Hermione move." Harry ordered.

"No!" she pulled her wand out at pointed it at him.

"STUPLIFY!" Draco pushed Hermione to the ground and the curse hit him straight in the chest, he staggered a few steps and held his head in pain crying out in agony.

Hermione ran at Harry while he was looking at Draco not understanding how he couldn't have been out cold and knocked him to the ground, and straddling his waist started punching his face, she felt his nose break but carried on, she knew why, to save the love of her life and her worst enemy Draco Malfoy, by hurting her best friend Harry; until; "STUPLIFY!" and she was knocked out.

AN: Hope you enjoy please leave a review.


	8. The Run Away Vampire

AN: Anyhow here it is chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter.

Chapter 8

Hermione opened her eyes upon hearing the sounds of screaming and shouting around her, she lay next to the bar in the same place where she had been knocked out cold, she tried to move grab her wand but her hands were tied tightly together and her wand was nowhere near.

The room was a mess, food was thrown all over the floor and tables and chairs had been thrown over, some of the mirrors on the ceiling had broke leaving broken bits on the floor, there were snapped wands, it was a complete jumble and Hermione knew exactly who to blame.

"Harry POTTER!" There were only a few people left in the room now, a few Aurors and Draco who also tied up, who looked evilly at Harry who punched him in the face. "Stop!" Hermione got up from the floor and walked with her hands tied behind her back towards the group shouting, "who the fuck tied me up! Undo me right now!"

Harry walked towards Hermione; "I did it for your own good, you went mad." he untied the rope and moved her closer towards Draco whose nose was bleeding and eye puffy; they were literally beating the crap put of him. Harry gave him continuous swings at his face and Draco to Hermione's surprised managed to keep his cool.

Hermione could hardly look at Harry hitting him so told him to stop; "let me have a go." she bent down and to the shock of all her other colleagues wiped the blood from his face and gave him a flutter of a kiss on his lip; "I'm so sorry," she whispered tears pushed out of her eyes, that stared into Draco's so passionately; "I'm sorry this is all my fault I should have left while I had the chance."

"No need to be sorry, you have nothing for me to forgive," she stroked her fingers across Malfoy's cheek and kissed all his wounds making sure that none of the blood went into her mouth.

Their foreheads were now touching, every auror looked on in complete confusion as a muggleborn spy and illustrious deatheater were showing each love and affection. Hermione lent in for one more kiss when Harry pulled Hermione away and said to himself; "As for this one." He turned towards Draco and punched him in the jaw; "what did you do to Hermione!"

Hermione pushed Harry and was about to jump on him again when her colleague Seamus grabbed a hold of her; "DON'T TOUCH HIM HARRY HE'S DONE NOTHING WRONG!" she fought her way out of Seamus's grip and punched Harry in the face again; "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM AGAI-" Seamus grabbed a hold of her again and cuffed her hands straight away

"BEING A DEATHEATER ISN'T WRONG TO YOU ANYMORE IS IT HERMIONE!" He turned and kicked his mouth; "you are under arrest."

"ON WHAT GROUNDS!" she shouted, he began to pull her hands out of the muggle cuffs that were always a little too big for her.

"Murder, treason against the ministry and kidnapping."

"HE DIDN'T KIDNAP ME!"

Harry turned to Draco and kicked him in the face; "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU CONFUNDED HER!" He kicked him in the face again.

Draco spat blood and a tooth out onto the floor and gave a toothy grin towards Harry his mouth was covered in blood and his teeth began to grow. "O shit," Hermione muttered, somehow she could sense what would happen next. Draco's eyes were turning red, hair black and skin transparent, but something different was happening something that had never happened in her presence before, she could see something pushing out from his shoulder blades. "Oh My God." she whispered, Hermione's eyes widened as she saw wings rip through his shirt and spread out least seven feet. "DRACO!" She screamed as Seamus began to pull her away from him; "RUN DRACO GO!" her hand were free and she began to run towards Draco.

"Get vampire hunters here. Now!" Harry shouted as he too ran across the room with everyone else away from Draco who screaming and twitching on the spot. Seamus grabbed Hermione again and dragged her along with him, she tried hard to stay with Draco, but Seamus was much too strong for her this time, her tears cascaded down her face, as she watched Draco scream out in agony, as the rest of his body began to morph into what was becoming half a human half bat. He flapped his wings and began to leave the ground.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed but he raised himself completely off the floor and screamed out before flying through one of the side windows Seamus let her go and she tried to run after him; "Draco!" Hermione screamed running towards the window even though she knew it was no use he had already gone. He was now going to fly away as a danger to himself and everyone around him, he needed to feed and people were going to die tonight.

"Get those hunters now Lovegood! Tell them to search the airs for a Transylvanian vampire bat and say to shoot –"

"No!" screamed Hermione and tackled Harry to the ground. Harry turned her over and pinned her down; "HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG YOU HATE HIM YOU HATE HIM!" she cried endlessly upon the floor for Draco and for herself.

"Lovegood go! Longbottom go get Virginia Weasley and tell her to find room for agent Hermione granger in St. Mungo's." Neville apperated immediately "Chang pass me my cuffs from my back pocket." Hermione tried to push Harry off her but he carelessly pushed her back down.

"You don't understand" she screamed out; "Draco isn't a bad person, please Harry listen to me It's me Hermione, Harry Listen to me stop this! STOP IT!" she started crying her eyes out and lay her head down and turned it towards the window; "please don't hurt him he doesn't want to be like this. He's miserable."

He didn't make any move to show that he had listened to a single word that she had just said. He pulled up her right arm and cuffed it but stopped before he did the left one and pointed at the bite marks on her arm; "would a good person do this to you," he cuffed the other arm and left her on the ground.

"It's not his fault!" she shouted in vain "he can't control himself"

**CRACK **

The small form of a woman with bright red hair apperated beside her and Harry she was wearing her MDI uniform (a medically distinguished individual.) and aid with an upbeat voice; "You called Harry? Neville said Hermione was in trouble."

Harry sighed a breath of relief and got off Hermione; "Ginny thank god you're here. We need Hermione to be checked over. I believe it might be a confounded curse. She's been saying that Draco Malfoy is a good person and it turns out that he is no longer human which will mean that we must have him executed; something's that they would do to make themselves powerful makes me sick. You know what I mean Gin? I mean look at Voldermort, god and now Malfoy, makes me sick to the stomach. And you know what else I think he has given her love potion, she was kissing him and was even protecting him from harm. Risking her life!"

"I'M NOT CONFOUNDED AND THERE IS NO LOVE POTION YOU STUPID IDIOT! LISTEN TO ME PLEASE!"

Ginny nodded; "Alright Harry. I'll take her to the hospital right away."

"No Harry! There is nothing wrong with Draco please don't hurt him!"

Ginny pulled Hermione upright and apperated away with her.

* * *

Hermione landed face flat upon a carpeted floor, which confused her; the hospital floors were made from slate. Hermione got up and looked around the room, fireplace, window, and comfortable settee 'this is definitely not the hospital.' "Ginny? Where are we?"

Ginny pulled Hermione to her feet and answered with a smile; "my apartment it's been a long since we last met and ever since I moved out and brought myself this, great isn't it. Get to be away from the hassle of the borrow." She pulled out a packet of Bensen and Hedges Silver cigarettes from her pocket and dropped them on the table offering one to Hermione, while taking one for herself. "Cigarette?"

Hermione smiled and took one too; "Thanks." Ginny lit her cigarette and pointed her wand at the tip of Hermione's to light her's too; "How did you know I smoked these?"

"I didn't even know you smoke, it doesn't matter now anyway."

They both sat there silently puffing away at their cigarettes when Hermione asked; "Why did we come here though? I thought I was meant to be going to the hospital because I'm confounded." She said the last part sarcastically; she felt tears trying to pop out, 'where is Draco now?'

Ginny scoffed and answered; "I know there is nothing wrong with you. You're the same Hermione I saw two months ago. I brought you here for two things one you'll be safe from Harry and two want to know is what happened while you were missing."

"Well. I was a hostage at first and Draco kept me locked up in some room for two weeks but when I became ill he called the doctor for me and tried to nurse me back to health and me being the bitch that I am made him angry so he bit me."

Ginny burst out laughing and coughing up smoke at the same time "he bit you? That's a bit girly isn't?"

She lifted her arms and she screamed when she saw the two bite marks on her arm. It now looked like two purple ditches embedded in her arm that looked like she had been bitten by some kind of dog.

"He's a vampire!" she exclaimed; "Harry said he wasn't human no more!" she stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray and took a closer look

Hermione nodded rubbing her wrists. "He's not a bad person either, I swear! After he bit me he became really guilty about what he did. He doesn't want to be a vampire Ginny! You have to believe me! He never wanted anything like this to happen!" Hermione burst into tears again "now they're going to kill him!"

Ginny held Hermione in her arms in an effort to calm her down, she took the cigarette out of her hands and stubbed it out too; "shh... We'll think of something to solve this. Is there a counter to being a vampire?"

"Yes" Hermione sniffed "but he won't do it. He doesn't want to kill me" she fell into another breakdown.

"Kill you? Why would he do that?"

"Because the only way a vampire can turn human again is if he were to stab the person he falls in love with through the heart with a silver dagger. It's the curse of the vampire to live alone for the rest of your life mortal or immortal or he could have another vampire turn me into one."

"He loves you?" she exclaimed, Ginny sat her down on the sofa and she sat down with her.

"Yes" Hermione, cried "and I love him too." She grabbed Ginny and fell on her knees in front of her; "please don't let them kill him!"

Ginny hated Hermione looking so desperate so nodded; "come on go to sleep so we can start to figure out what we can do for Draco. Ok?"

Hermione nodded "I don't think that I'll be able to sleep to night."

Ginny got of the settee and transformed it into a bed for two people to make it nice and comfortable for Hermione to sleep in. She picked up a green bag and gave Hermione a smoking potion from it.

"Dreamless sleeping potion." Said Ginny, Hermione got up from the floor and sat on the bed and taking the potion out of Ginny's hands she gulped it down and she instantly fell to sleep.

Ginny covered her with a blanket. And went to the fire place calling out "TRISTAN DAVIS!" within minutes in the flames lay the head of the Hogwarts headmaster; "Tristan I need your help."

Tristan looked up at Ginny, "I'm coming round." With a loud crack Tristan appeared in the sitting next to Hermione who lay in her enchanted sleep; "what's wrong?"

"It's not about me it's for her." Ginny pointed at Hermione; "We have got to get Malfoy back to her or at least do something to help him. Harry has got vampire hunters after him trying to have him killed."

"Malfoy's a vampire?" Ginny nodded; "this really makes things very difficult for us, there is not many things that can save a vampire from death unless they are in Transylvania or in parts of the Carpathian mountains, the British don't seem to like them a much as they do, Gin I don't know what I can do for you?"

"Trist please think about it, please! You should have seen Hermione before I put her to sleep she was distraught looked as though she had seen the end of the world." She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes with a tiny smile; "please try."

Tristan nodded and said; "I'll see what I can dish out tonight, I'll try my best ok Ginny. You know that you're the only person I would do this for?" she nodded; "well I'll get to work now and see what I can find for you." He gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek; "night."

"Night Trist" and he left, the man who at times was the man of Ginny's dreams. She waved away the remaining smoke from the apperation and went to her bed room and put on her pyjamas. She pulled the covers of her bed and went inside pulling the cover back over her and lay there thinking about what he would do if she was Hermione right now.

AN: good bad tell me by your reviews. Thank you so much for reviewing so far!


	9. A Vampire's Reality

AN: So here it is chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter!

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up to the tasty smell of this morning's breakfast and she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed which transformed back into the sofa for her to fall and slouch upon. It made her feel like a teenager again when her mother used to cook breakfast and Hermione would slouch around in the sitting room waiting for her to finish cooking.

"Hermione! You awake sweet?" Ginny called from the kitchen; "Breakfasts ready!" Hermione stretched, got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen dragging her feet a little in exhaustion. Ginny was smiling at her from the sink and asked, "Awake are we?"

Hermione groaned; "just about." Ginny frowned a bit at her voice, she still seemed extremely sadden from the event that happened the next before.

"Well I'd cheer up if I were you, because Tristan will be calling in a bit from the fireplace to help with Draco and everything."

This finally woke Hermione up, "you talked to him?" she exclaimed, "What did he say was it good news? Can he help?"

"Yes it was good news and yes I do believe that he can help; he said he'll call from the fireplace about ten and see what he can do for us." Hermione looked at the clock. '9:45' Ginny placed Hermione's pancakes in front of her which Hermione munched down quickly and placed the plate in the sink.

She sat back down at the table and stared at Ginny. who was eating her breakfast bit by bit who looked up from her plate sensing there was something on Hermione's mind and she pushed her pancakes away saying; "tell me everything that's on your mind, I know something's the matter? I'm an MDI remember."

Hermione smiled a little and replied, "Do you remember in school we all had a stereotype for every house. Like Gryffindor, we're the brave and loyal ones, while Ravenclaw were meant to be a load of book worms and really clever, Hufflepuffs were a load of goody goodies and did everything by the rules, and then there was Slytherin who were evil and cruel and hated all muggleborns. It's only now that I have begun to realize how wrong that we were, what's even worse is that everyone thinks that because we are set in those houses it means that all of us are everything in those stereotypes but we're not. I mean look at Pettigrew he was an evil bastard but he wasn't either brave or loyal he was in Gryffindor and look at Draco he may seem cruel and evil but he's not, he is brave and loyal, even if it is to deatheaters. Why won't Harry learn that Draco isn't a bad person? It's just a school boy stereotype at the end of day isn't?"

Ginny's face scrunched up a tiny bit in thought "Remember what happened to him in the past Hermione. Sometimes when you have lived a life like Harry has, you will always have it drilled in the back of your mind that maybe no Slytherin should be trusted, that everyone ever related to a deatheater is evil. Why do you think he finds it hard to trust Tristan?"

"But that's just childish!" exclaimed Hermione.

"But we can't do anything about it!" Ginny took a deep breath to calm down a bit, she was always like her brother having a fiery temper when some said something that was the complete contrast to their opinion; "no matter how magical we are none of us have the power to truly change people's opinions and you can't change Harry's."

"But I miss the old Harry. Who would listen and laugh and always be there to make you smile, the one I knew in Hogwarts. When I first met him he was just a boy lot in the world of magic and was so interested to see the world around and Now he's changed for the worst. He is just like Barty crouch and I only noticed it all last night. The old Harry would have listened to me, not cuff me to the floor, cared about my opinion and thought about Draco's situation and shown some mercy. But he hasn't and now Draco will spill out all his anger and hate into the night like every other vampire killing to feed himself. Something that I know Draco never wanted to do." Hermione quickly wiped away a tear off her cheek.

"How do you know Draco's going to do tha-"

"What else can he do? Walk around Britain like an average muggle or wizard he can't walk around in the light Ginny and he can only live off fresh blood, human blood. If he doesn't get that in a few days he'll become deranged! I bet he had his own blood donor bank just for his food. Don't you see Ginny? He has no choice."

The two of them remained silent for a bit more and watched the clock tick by to 9:55 "I miss how everything used to be." Muttered Ginny "after Voldermort died. We were all happy and I remember those celebrations that we had afterwards. That was the happiest time of my life. Mum, dad, you, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron we all went out and celebrated in the three broomsticks with all the other wizards in the town. But what made that day so great was when Harry told me when he fought his battle I was the only thing going through his mind and he won it for me more than anyone else. He told me he loved me." Ginny wiped a tear off her cheek Hermione pulled out some tissue next to her and passed it to Ginny who wiped her eyes with it; "But then the deatheaters killed mum and dad and Harry was never the same again. That's why he won't listen to you. Draco is a deatheater no matter what you have got to say about it Harry will hate him."

"Am I interrupting something?" they heard a warm comforting yet familiar voice from the fireplace. Hermione walked over to where the head of her most prized companion that lay amongst the flames and kneeled down.

"No Tristan its fine," she replied; "but I am in desperate need of your help."

"About Draco Malfoy." Hermione nodded, but her enthusiasm faded when she saw the look on Tristan's face; "Hermione I am very sorry. There is nothing I can do for you." Hermione could feel her heart break inside her; "He is a fugitive who has run away from the island in the form of a vampire, he'll be caught and then executed. There is nothing that I can do. I'm so sorry."

"Of course you can! You have a solution for everything! You're the greatest sorcerer in the world!" she started shout at him; "YOUR JUST LIKE HARRY YOUR NOT HELPING HIM BECAUSE HE'S A DEATHEATER!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Hermione stood still Tristan had never shouted at her before and in fact he was pretty frightening; "I have taken care of deatheaters, vampires, werewolves and banshees! So don't you dare accuse me of not wanting to help Draco because he is a deatheater! Don't you dare Hermione!" Hermione's bottom lip quivered and Tristan calmed down; "I understand how you must feel Hermione but the truth is that there is nothing I can do to help you. There is only the Balthazar curse and I doubt very much you would want him to kill you." Hermione stared at the flames in grief; "Once again I am-"

"GINNY!" there was a loud crack, Harry had apperated into the room with a look of pure anger on his face; "WHY DIDN'T YOU SEND HER TO HOSPITAL." He pointed at Hermione and made his way slowly towards Ginny who stood her ground and stared straight into his eyes.

"Because I checked her over and there was nothing wrong with her." She replied calmly.

"YOU LYING BITCH! I WENT TO THE HOSPITAL AND THERE WAS NO EVIEDENCE THAT HERMIONE EVEN WENT THROUGH THE DOORS OF ST MUNGOS!"

"DID I SAY I TOOK HER TO THE HOSPITAL YOU TOSSER? THERE WAS NOTHING WRONG WITH HER NO LOVE POTION, CONFUNDED CHARMS OR IMPERIUS CURSES. SHE WAS PERFECTLY STABLE IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE A HARD SENSE OF HEARING AS WELL AS THINKING!"

Harry lifted his hand and stuck Ginny across the face, Hermione screamed and Tristan apperated in to the kitchen shouting "HARRY POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he stood in between them and pointed his wand at Harry's throat.

Harry gave Ginny a dirty look and said, "I'm leaving. That's what I'm doing." He smacked Tristan's wand away and swung his wand above his head and apperated away.

* * *

Draco had been flying for hours on end he had already made it into northern France and was now flying southeast to Transylvania where he would stay with his sire Simona. He had already been able to fight off three vampire catchers but knew that he had to find some shelter before the sun came up. 

He flew closer to the ground looking for a place that he would stay for the daylight to pass over. He looked in the distance and could make out a mall deserted farm with a barn a perfect place for him to hide out until then went down and flew to it. And landed transforming back into himself

He pulled himself up rubbing his shoulders in pain and looked around himself in confusion wiping what at first he thought was sweat; 'where are all the Aurors?' he thought. "Hermione?" no answer. He looked around him, he was in a cave, and the sun was beginning to come up into the sky but and slowly creep into the barn he looked down at his body and saw that he was scratched all over and he had dried blood on his shirt which had two large rips on the back.

Finally flashbacks came into his mind about what had happened the night before with potter and Hermione before he had fully transformed. "Oh god." He whispered; "what have I done?" he stared at the sun coming in little by little, he turned around and took a look around him to see if there was any place that he could hide, for the barn had no doors and large holes in the roof. He looked around and found one a large gap in the barn wall and jumped in, there was just enough space for him to sit down cross legged, and he looked to his right and saw the light of the sun had completely engulfed the barn and gave a sigh of relief.

He sat in his little spot and began to think about what may have happened to Hermione. The last he remembered was she had tackled Potter to the ground because he smacked him across the face. The memory sparked the monster within him again, Hermione, what a woman she risked so much for him that night, her job and maybe her very position in the wizard community; "what have they done to you?" he could not bare to have Hermione in trouble and he knew that night was the last time that he would ever see her again it was time that he lived in his own reality not the faded one of a fake wizard and accept he had to live the life of a vampire alone, friendless and loveless.

An: Hope you enjoyed it! Remember read and review!


	10. The Cure

AN: thank you to all my reviews! So here it is chapter 10!

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter

Chapter 10

"Gin gin are you ok?" asked Tristan as he looked at the bright red hand print on the side of Ginny's face who sat on the ground stunned into shock. He touched her cheek tenderly and stared into her eyes; "Ginny?"

She didn't reply at first but after two second she whispered quietly; "he hit me," and she burst into tears, Tristan picked her off the ground and placed her on her feet and threw his arm around her rocking her back and forth like a baby.

Hermione could see that the two of them were good for each other, why did they break up? For Ginny and Tristan had a relationship during the war but it ended so suddenly that no one knew why, not even Tristan, Ginny simply didn't talk to him for almost 4 years.

"Gin Gin I am sorry, but you and I know that Harry has changed and it's for the worst. He reminds me of your Brother Percy and you know what he was like he had little mercy in his heart he even tried to put Fred and George away, but you know what? You got to cheep up. For me at least; cause nothing makes me happier than to see you smile," she pulled away a bit and smiled a tiny smile through her tears; "Come on There is always one thing that cheers me up most when I'm upset, that's a nice cup of cocoa. Sit down and I'll make you one." Ginny gave a small smile again and sat down while Tristan grabbed him self a mug and began to fix her some hot cocoa.

Hermione watched as Tristan but some cocoa powder into the mug and water on top, then it struck her as she began to see the steam floated up and out the cup; "I know how to save him," Hermione whispered she wiped her own tear stained face and replaced it with a smile of hope staring at the both of them.

"What was that Hermione?"

"I know what to do to save Draco." her face completely lit up as she looked at Tristan; "I read it in _'Resurrection Gap between the Living and Dead._' It can be done! I know it what to do! I'm telling you! I've got it." She stared at them with the happiest look that Ginny and Tristan had ever seen splattered across her face.

* * *

He waited till the sun went down before he could climb out of his small and uncomfortable hiding place, he pushed himself out of his little crack and rubbed his arm, a large chunk of it had be burnt off by the sun, he'd have to drink some blood to heal it so he waited until he could carry on with his long journey again in hope to find some food on the way and he flew into the night over the clouds of France and beneath the glare of the moon's silvery light.

He was hungry and he would have to get some food soon or he would go mad, yet another curse of a vampire, hunger for blood brings out the worst of a vampire worse than the bat that he was at the moment. He descended down a bit to check if there were any humans he could feed upon but saw only acres and acres of field and animals. Animals would not do, their blood was often corrupted with disease so vampires stayed away from them.

He flew above the clouds once more, but this time he felt something-hot brush past his left wing. He looked behind him and saw a witch and a wizard on hot pursuit behind him "shit" they sent another silver bullet towards him, which he easily dodged.

He flew up higher but they followed. He quickly turned and flew towards the wizard, he grabbed him off his broom put him in the way when his companion who shot him through the heart, she screamed out in guilt and a certain disappointment. He bit quickly at his neck so that he could have a little bit of food to last him a few hours and dropped him and then flew at the woman who swerved out his way. She tried to fly down to get her partner but Draco grabbed her off her broom by her hair.

She screamed out in pain dangling in the air from her hair and tried to break out of Draco's hands. She threw some holy water making him let go of her and she plummeted for the ground. He recovered quickly and flew down after her. He grabbed her by her collar of her shirt and flew her down gently to the ground.

When he dropped her and put away his wings slowly transforming back into his human form. He grabbed the woman by the throat and shouted; "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" The woman didn't answer but tried to get Draco off her. He pressed harder.

The woman took out a silver knife from her pocket and slit Draco's hands. He screamed and let go. He licked the blood off of his finger and looked at the woman. She lifted her wand above her head to apperated away but Draco smacked it out her hands as quick as anything that she had ever seen before; "What do you want?" she screamed at him backing away.

He gave the woman a look of longing and replied; "I want to live. I want to live with Hermione Granger but you have taken that away from me. WHY? WHY!" the woman stared at him in complete fright and hatred; "Is it too much to ask just to live without hurting anyone isn't it! Just to be with the one that you love."

"Don't give me that crap;" she sneered; "a deatheater, Draco Malfoy in love, especially with Hermione Granger. That would be the day. When pig's fly."

He took a step towards her; "who are you?"

"Lavender Brown." She held her head up but her eyes gave away how frightened she was of him.

"The Gryffindor?" she nodded wiping sweat from her head with her knife pointed towards him; "I remember you very well, your were a sweet one back then."

"Things change!" she retorted.

"I think I know that better then anyone," he gulped and continued; "but why is it too hard to believe that I would love someone like Hermione, I call it irony."

"Call it what you want, I still call it bullshit."

"But why is it bullshit, because we're so different, we have been at war for years. I would take back all those years in my life just to be with her, I would have lost my family, friends, and my fortune, for the love of a muggleborn. A Mudblood, Look at me Ms Brown! That is exactly what has happened to me. All for Hermione. I love her. And I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, but I will if it means that I may live one more minute in the hope that I would see her again." Draco looked to the floor, he was spilling out his soul to someone he hardly knew and Lavender was slightly surprised; it was Draco Malfoy; "When I die I will go to hell, but when she dies, she won't, she will go to her muggle heaven, our land of the dead and live there without me. I only have a limited amount of my life with her, time that you've cut it short, shorter than it ready was. But if you just give me one more moment one more than I deserve just to be with her again, I'll give you every thing that I have." He looked at the man he killed and back at her, she looked at him in pure hatred even after everything that he had said; "what happened to you. In the war, is that why you turned out like this; a vampire hunter?"

Her fright fell from her face and she looked at Draco in a new way, with admiration and almost kindness, "deatheaters sent vampires to my home to find me, but they didn't, they found my mother and father and my little sisters, they were nine and eleven years old and they butchered. They ate them up and wrote on the walls with their blood how they would find me and that they would do the same to me," she lowered her knife and wiped away the tears off her face; "I found them and killed them all, the same way the killed my family, I've been killing vampires since."

Draco then did something that Lavender never would have dreamed about in her whole life, he walked in front of her and got down on his knees; "I'm sorry for everything that my people the deatheaters and vampires alike have ever done to you." Lavender looked in his steely eyes and saw tears; "I'm so sorry."

"What happened to you Malfoy?" She kneeled in front of him too.

He smiled a little bit; "Reality and quirk of fate smacked me right in the face."

"I'm sorry Malfoy."

"It's me who needs to-" Draco started to scream in pain, he looked at the sky and saw that it was getting light the sun was coming up, Lavender could see that he was going red and blisters started to appear.

"ACCIO WAND" She threw him her companion's wand and exclaimed; "apperate to where ever you want to go. I'll tell everyone that this was all an accident and we couldn't find you but found another vampire I swear."

"Thank you." Draco was about to wave the wand but stopped; "how is she?"

"Hermione?" He nodded; "she's fine, started quite a ruckus at the ministry and Harry isn't happy at all."

"But is she ok?"

She nodded; "she's staying with Ginny for a bit. Quick go."

"Thank you again Ms Brown." He swung the wand above his head and was gone leaving lavender in the middle of a French farm field with a man with a vampire bite on the nape of his neck and a new opinion of her work. She stared at the sun as it creep out it's hiding place, she felt it's comfortable ray upon her arms and thought about Malfoy; "incredible." She muttered as she pointed her wand at the dead man next to her; "infernio," and left him there to burn, picking up her broom, she flew away. The ministry would never know about what had happened that night for as long as she lived.

* * *

"The veil of the dead in the department of mysteries. You know the one Tristan the one they pushed Crabbe and Goyle through at the end of the war." Hermione said excitedly. "If Draco was to do the Balthazar curse then a non human person could collect me from the veil and we can be together again."

"No." replied Tristan sadly.

"Why not!" she shouted.

"Because to take someone out of the land of the dead through the veil you must give a sacrifice. You were right to some extent, put not entirely."

"Kill a chicken then." She replied thoughtlessly and desperately.

"Hermione, I mean a human one." Just then Tristan's expression changed from a glum one to a happy one. "I can only think of one man who wants to die a dear friend of mine too."

"Who's that?" Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Nicholas Flammel."

Hermione didn't say anything but looked glum. This was when Ginny got involved; "Isn't he already dead Trist? It was in the papers and everything."

"No, don't believe everything that you read Gin. Sure we took away the philosopher's stone (sorcerer's stone) but before Nicholas drank the elixir of life he still had about twenty more years left in him and when we destroyed the stone that's where his life took off from."

"You sure Trist." Hermione asked

"Positive"

"When can we see him?"

"In the morning I hope." Tristan stood up and smiled at the two women. "Well then good day ladies. I'm going to have a word to Harry potter for what he did to Ginny. He'll get just what is coming to him I promise Gin." he clapped his hands and was gone in a crack.

"Why does he always call you Gin Gin?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know, it made me happy at the time when we were together." He smiled to herself and then added; "he treated me so good you know."

Hermione smiled a little too and asked; "what happened then? Why did you two break up?"

Ginny's smile disappeared; "Harry happened."

AN: thank thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far I would love some new reviews! So review tell me is it good or bad?


	11. Harry's Anger

AN: thank you to all my reviews! It makes me want to write more. No joke. Thank you! Here it is chapter 11

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Harry potter

Chapter 11

"Simona!" called Draco running aimlessly around the fortress. He was shaking in the cold and breathing out steam from his mouth, his back was burnt and he fell to the ground laying his back on the icy cold floor; "Simona!" he called again, with the energy that he could muster.

"Draco?" called a voice with a strong Romanian accent. A woman with long red hair jumped down from the forty ft high ceiling and landed in front of Draco. She wore a traditional Transylvanian Dress; a corset at the top and a long gypsy skirt that was ripped and stained with blood, 'as beautiful as ever' Draco thought looking up at her weakly.

"Vot are you doing here?" obviously Draco was the last thing that she could ever have expected to visit, the lat time he was there he swore that he would 'would never see that whore again.'

"I'm a fugitive, if my ministry catches me than I'm a dead man and you're the only person that I could think of, who could and would help me in this situation. I understand that I came here unexpectedly, but I need your help Simona;" He replied; "I understand now. How right you had been about what you said about leaving the wizard world and staying with you, here. You said that I would be found out and I would not be welcomed and chased down like the dogs that they think we are. But Simona I am not a weak man but I don't want to die, I have lost every thing for the love of a muggleborn-"

"She is a muggle?" she exclaimed pulling him to his feet; "but I thought you hate them?"

"You love what you h-hate." He lost his balance and fell to the floor again so Simona joined him passing him a finger from her pocket that dripped with blood. As he felt the drops of blood drip down his throat, he could feel skin pull over his back and heal the burns; "trust me you weren't as surprised as I was."

"You tried to bite her?" Draco nodded; "Vhy you stupid boy! Vere you trying to send her to hell!" she jumped to her feet and looked down at Draco.

"No no I was ang-"

"ANGRY? You could have thrown avay your escape over something as small as an argument, Stupid boy!"

"I COULDN'T KILL HER!" Simona went silent; "I couldn't, I had a dagger in my hands ready to plunge it into her chest but I couldn't, I just couldn't, Simona I love her," Simona was about to say something thing and Draco immediately understood; "she will never be a vampire, I would never allow it."

"Oh Draco." The woman looked at him sadly and grabbed him holding him in her arms like a child. Draco relaxed in her cold arms and sighed; "vat happened to your back?"

Draco flinched a bit as she touched it, the blood left in the finger still wasn't enough to heal all of it; "the sun came up to quick while I met vampire hunters on the way here."

"Blood vill heal the rest of that, don't vorry Draco." She took the finger back and threw it away.

"So does that mean that I can stay here with you Simona? Because if not they will find me and kill me."

"Ov course Draco as long as you need. But you never know they might be able to find here vith me." Draco looked to the ground; "I vill protect you don't be afraid of the hunters..."

* * *

Tristan knocked at the office door with the name Harry potter written across it with gold paint, underneath the writing was a griffin that growl up at him Tristan poked at it and then knocked the door again.

"Come in." called Harry's voice from within that sounded slightly frustrated and angry.

Tristan opened the door to his office, walked in and sat himself down in front of Harry's desk they were silent for a moment, Harry stared at Tristan evilly while Tristan stared back calmly ; "Potter I think that you have some explaining to do."

"I have nothing to explain!" he shouted; "especially not to you, I'm in charge here. I could have you done for-"

"You know as well as I do that Hermione had nothing wrong with her, you know what a person who is confounded looks like, and acts like and the fact that you smacked Ginny across the face that was uncalled for, a real man would never do that." Davis's eyes stared into Harry's sadly; "what has happened to you?"

Harry's face was going red with anger after Tristan had finished and shouted, "Nothing is wrong with me Thank you and as for Draco Malfoy; I know what you think, innocent. my arse. Look at his record all those murders and anti muggle rallies in the past-"

"Exactly in the past-"

"He bit Hermione Tristan! He has no control over himself and the longer he stays out a free man the more people will suffer and they will die!"

"Harry, they will now that he's on the run from you. He's a vampire it's his natur-."

"Then he should be killed!" he shouted, "Before he kills anyone else."

"He never killed anyone as a vampire Harry there is no murder under his name that shows that he has killed someone to feed on them. He has own donor bank, where he has got his blood and he was fine. Now that you are after him he is bound too kill some people."

"He is a deatheater too he shouldn't be trusted. A deatheater who loves a muggle born, the next thing you know you'll be seeing the dead declaring war against the living. It's ridiculous, rubbish. "

"Why?" Tristan became very angry by this; "how would explain my life then hmm? My father was three times worse than Malfoy and my mother was a muggle born."

"No matter what you have to say about it Draco is a murderer!"

"But Harry so are you."

This got Harry silent. "I only killed because I had to."

"Maybe Draco feels that he must have to kill people."

Harry's face screwed up in a mix of anger and confusion. "Why are you protecting him?"

"Why did I protect Hagrid, why did I protect Remus at the times when they were least trusted, because I knew they had good in them and I had hope in them. Maybe you should think with your brain a bit Potter and Consider Malfoy's circumstances;" Tristan looked at Harry with slight look of pain; "I think you should go visit Ginny. She cares about you a lot and you hurt her."

"And I'm sorry for it." he took off his glasses and pressed into the corner of his eyes, Tristan could see that Harry was exhausted, this new case of Draco Malfoy being a vampire and managing to still remain alive for this much time had really got on to his chest and his pride; "But I can't change anything. Not now. Nothing that you can do Davis can save Malfoy now. He is going to be found and brought back to England where he will have a vampire execution. I am sorry there is nothing I can do for either you or Hermione."

Tristan stood up. His frustration and disappointment radiated across the room as he said, "I almost lost everything to help Remus someone who was no relation of mine and someone I did not know just because you asked me to, I think it's time that you do the same too for me and Hermione."

"I am not losing anything for someone who I hate as much as he hates me!"

"Then you lose Hermione and Ginny."

"Fine! I will! Get out of my office!" Harry switched completely. He took out his wand and pointed it at Davis's throat "GET OUT!"

Davis remained where he was cool and collected. "You want to kill me Harry, here in your office in the middle of the ministry itself?" Harry's wand remained in the same place. "Well then goodbye Harry. Ginny and Hermione believe that you have changed but I must disagree with them." He pushed Harry's wand away and moved to the office door. He turned around and looked sadly at him; "Your just the Tom Riddle to me."

"You're just jealous of me Davis," Harry snarled; "because the woman of your dreams is in love with me and left you, for me."

Tristan smiled a little; "I was once upon a time," he looked thoughtfully for a second; "no I'll be honest with and say that you are right maybe I still am jealous of you." he twisted the handle and opened the door calmly and slowly; "but I would rather she was happy with the man her dreams, which happened to be you. Than he be with me because I obviously didn't make her happy did I? What I feel potter is beyond jealousy, but I hide it I keep it stored up for her. I rather not have her think of me as a monster." He nodded and said; "good day Potter, you are the luckiest man in the world." And Tristan left.

Harry sat there staring at the door that Tristan had left open, the luckiest man in the world that would indeed be the day; "LONGBOTTOM!" in an instant just like a house elf Neville came to Harry's door; "Get Vampire Hunter Dunlop in here right now, we are going to send him to Transylvania. Get that Malfoy done already."

* * *

Draco stood at the top of the fortress and looked out on the tiny town of Transylvania he stared at the moon that glared at him from above and put an arm around Simona; "Vot did they do to you? Ven they came after you?"

"They were going to take me back to Britain, I think." Simona put her arm around Draco's waist in a protective way; "Do you miss Silas Simona?"

She didn't answer in word but in something that Draco could have never thought possible coming from her, he shivered as he felt something-warm fall onto his shoulder. When he looked at Simona he saw that it was a tear, from something so cold and evil it surprised him to see something so innocent and emotional as a tear to fall from her eyes; "Too much. I vould rather be with him for eternity than be here forever." she sighed and wiped away her tears and asked with a broken voice; "Tell me about this muggleborn then Draco?"

"Hermione. She once was a spy but I don't know what happened to her now. She's the one that I love. I didn't know at first. She was at one of my balls with a man who didn't deserve her Alex Hamley; he is an anti-muggle activist too."

"She must be beautiful; by making two leading members of anti-muggle groups love her. Quite the achievement"

"She is incredible, I'm telling you, just incredible. I kept her as my hostage for a few weeks and One day we had an argument and I tried to bite her but I couldn't because it just hurt me so much and that's how I knew she was the one that I was in love with. But I couldn't believe it, she was a muggleborn and we had been at war for years. Then after a few days had passed I began to have long meaningful conversations with her and I began to fall deeper and deeper in love with her, she tried to find a cure for me and she found a loophole, from your memoirs I believe."

"Intelligent asvell!"

"Yea, very intelligent, I was actually going to try the Balthazar curse, and I couldn't do that to her, so I told her that it was her that I loved and I couldn't kill her and you know what? She loved me too, she loved me! Now I don't know what has happened to her. I want her Simona. I want her here with me now. I have never felt so loved before Simona. It wasn't even sexual or physical attraction. Just emotional full of inner passion and I guess that's where the greatest relationships that the world could ever offer occur."

"That is vot it vas like vith me and Silas, I have never felt so happy in my life." She spouted out her wings but remained with the same face.

"How do you do that? Make your wings come out but not have your face change." He touched her wing and she pushed him with it almost making him fall off the roof; "psycho;" he muttered as she laughed heartedly.

"Vant your vings to come out. But you must concentrate very hard. See your vings coming out it vill happen it is not hard at all."

Draco concentrated hard and as Simona said his wings sprouted out painlessly; "that's so amazing," he touched one of his wings and flapped lifting himself so he could stand.

"You vant to come hunting vith me?" Draco put his wings away and sat down shaking his head; "I vill be back soon, I'll bring back a thirty year old this time, you like them best right? I vill be back soon." And Draco watched her as she flew off.

AN: Review! Please! Opinions, suggestions tell me what you think!


End file.
